


Squib

by my_wife_made_me_do_it



Series: Squib [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alchemy, Awesome Weasley Twins, BAMF OMC, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Flashbacks, Harry Potter AU, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Nightmares, Orphan(s), Other, Percy Bashing, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Refrences to abuse, Squib, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_wife_made_me_do_it/pseuds/my_wife_made_me_do_it
Summary: Arlene Connery was bound for another orphanage when she stumbles upon Platform nine and three quarters. After meeting Luna Lovegood and Hogwarts' new alchemy master, Professor Barnes, she discovers that she was meant to come to Hogwarts in the first place. Her new dream life away from abuse is twisted when she finds she can't use her wand. She continues with her education anyway and makes friends with Ginny Weasley. Her and Luna begin to notice Ginny's abnormal behavior and try to solve it with the help of her twin brothers. This coincides with mysterious attacks on students. She struggles to help her new friends and avoid danger in this new world. She learns quickly that not everyone is what they seem and maybe even the headmaster can't be trusted.
Series: Squib [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707838
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisymay7947](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisymay7947/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic. Plan on updating twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. Includes multiple OCs that interact with the canon characters. I plan for the series to bloom into more action and romance. At the time of writing this I am working on the third book in this series and I plan for six in total. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. This is meant for entertainment only and is non-profit.

Arlene Connery was handed her ticket by her former guardian, Mrs. Karen Gregory. Neither said a word. Their hatred of each other was mutual. They had done enough screaming at each other last night. Arlene’s voice was still hoarse from it.

She took the ticket. A train ticket to Mrs. Gregory’s sister on the east coast of Britain. After years of mutual hatred, she had finally had enough and was sending her away.

She was eleven years old. Brown hair dangled to her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked to the ground empty of emotion. Worn jeans and a moth-eaten shirt covered her.

Arlene looked at the ticket. It was for the 11 O’clock train on platform ten in King’s Cross station. She checked her barely working watch to see she only had an hour before the train left. They were in the parking lot outside the station, but she had never been to the station before and had no idea how to navigate it.

She looked up to ask where the station was, but Mrs. Gregory had already walked away. Back to her shiny new car which the money could’ve easily given new clothes to her and the others in the home. She had to have a new car every year though.

The station was a bustle of activity. Travelers running back and forth. All in a rush to reach their destinations. Completely ignorant of the young girl trying to make her way through. As quickly as she could she made her way towards her station.

Arlene was an orphan. She had no idea what had happened to her parents. All she knew was that she had grown up in the home her whole life. Mrs. Gregory’s home for orphans. Life in the home involved small meals, constant cleaning, and daily berating by Mrs. Gregory.

Her sister was just as bad from what she had heard.

Arlene finally arrived at the platform that she needed to. Much earlier than she expected too. Still, she hesitated before boarding the train. To go from one cruel home to another was something she didn’t want to do. She had thought that she had finally changed something last night. It turns out that she was just being sent away to be someone else’s problem.

She turned for a moment and that was when she saw it.

It seemed like a trick of the light. A child close to her age with what must been her parents ran straight at one of the columns between platforms nine and ten. A slight panic filled her as they came closer to crashing. They didn’t crash though. The child, her cart, and the parents vanished into the column.

It was impossible. Now she was intrigued though. Another family with a similar cartload approached the column. Arlene got closer and watched from an angle where she would know for sure if it was a trick of her eyes.

The family ran towards the column just like the last one. She waited for them to change course or stop. They did neither, they carried on and went straight into the column. There was no crash. The entire family simply vanished.

Her jaw dropped in complete shock. What had just happened was impossible. Yet, she had just seen it not once, but twice. Once she could attribute it to a trick, but twice was harder to pass off.

Yet another group approached. This time it was just what she believed was a mother and her son. They charged at the column. Arlene watched intently, trying to confirm what she thought she had seen.

Once again, the family hit the column and vanished into it.

There was no denying it now. People were going inside the column. She checked her watch and saw she only had fifteen minutes left before the train left. There was plenty of time to see what was in the column. She didn’t really want to make the train all that badly anyway.

She walked over to the column. It looked exactly like all the others in the station. Made of solid brick and gave no indication that anything could get through. She looked around, but didn’t see any other families trying to get in. Arlene took a deep breath and reached a hand towards the column. She barely touched it but didn’t touch it.

Her eyes saw her hand contact the brick, but she didn’t feel anything there. She pushed a little more and her whole hand vanished into the brick. She drew it back to her chest with a gasp. Trembling, she examined her hand. Nothing seemed wrong with it. She was fine.

She was more than fine. A small smile creeped out. Her first in months. She had just found something new. She didn’t know what it was, but it felt like a way to break out. To get away from this harsh and cruel life that had been forced on her.

In a moment of rashness, she plunged into the bricks and stumbled onto the other side.

The first thing she noticed was the bright red, shiny, steam train that sat in the middle of this new platform. Then she noticed the people surrounding her. Mostly families with carts full of luggage and many cages with owls. One awkward looking boy carrying a toad was towed by an older woman. Many of them wore dark robes and a few even sported pointed hats.

She looked up and saw the platform number: 9 ¾. Arlene’s gape of wonder turned into confusion. There was no such thing as a platform 9 ¾. Yet here she was.

Even with that, this place was wonderous. Nowhere in all of London could any place be this unique. This different. So much here broke the blandness of the world behind the brick column. She was completely mesmerized.

She didn’t understand how the illusion of the wall was maintained. Why didn’t people notice others disappearing into a column? What if someone just leaned into it by accident?

At some point the ticket to her normal train had dropped from her hand. She didn’t know where it was now, and she didn’t care. Arlene had to know where this train was going. If it was anything like this then she wanted to be there. Not with Mrs. Gregory’s sister.

She burst out running and leapt onto the train. A whistle sounded and other children began boarding as well. Arlene moved deeper into the train. It was a long corridor with compartments to the side. She entered an empty one. Within minutes the train jolted and began to move. That’s when the uncertainty began creeping into her brain.

She had just jumped on a strange train with no idea of where it was going. Escaping the Hell of life in an orphan home had been her priority, but now she had no idea where she was going. What if the train led to just a convention of sorts? This was all an elaborate show for something she had no part in. Did she just make herself homeless? Her arms trembled to the point of her forcing herself to grip her knees.

A knock on the door shook her free. She looked out the glass compartment door to see a pale blonde girl with wide eyes peering into her compartment. She seemed roughly her age. The girl opened the door and asked, “Are you okay? You seem nervous.”

Unsure how to respond Arlene simply blurted out, “I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arlene Pov  
Three hours later and Arlene was still figuring out just how much trouble she had brought upon herself.

After the grand effort of convincing her new friend, Luna Lovegood, that she wasn’t joking about sneaking aboard the train, she filled her in on where the train was going, Hogwarts. Which led to her explaining what Hogwarts was, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Which led to the revelation that witches and wizards did indeed exist, and that Arlene had to have magical blood in her in order to even cross the barrier into platform 9 ¾.

All that boiled down to, “So, I’m a witch?” Arlene asked. Disbelief strewn across her face.

Luna, who thought the entire affair had been hilarious, giggled out, “Yes, you are. Or something with magic in you anyway. How could you not know about all of this? You were supposed to get a letter that explained everything.”

Arlene held down the anger that rose at Mrs. Gregory. She had never let them see any mail they got from anywhere. She told Luna, “There are difficulties getting mail to me. At least there were.”

“Do you live in a strange place? An exotic place? Owls are very good at finding people no matter what usually. I don’t understand how they could have missed you.”

Arlene didn’t want to bring up the fact she grew up in an orphan home. Kids from normal schools had already mocked her enough for it. She thought it would be best to keep that a secret for now. Instead she asked, “Owls?”

Luna explained, “Owls deliver mail in the wizarding world. This really is all new to you isn’t it?” Arlene almost got defensive before Luna added, “I grew up around it so I can’t relate. I don’t mind helping you learn all of it though.” She added a genuine smile at the end of her statement.

Silence reigned as she was at a loss for words. No one had ever offered to help her so unconditionally. Part of her didn’t want to believe her, but something about her openness and that smile convinced her. Luna was a rare person, a unique person. Anyone who spoke with her for longer than five seconds could see that. Arlene didn’t see that as a bad thing though. See had seen plenty of what normal people could be like.

Luna was different. She was someone who was genuine and cared. Even for a person she barely knew. She was indeed a rarity.

An older voice called from out in the corridor, “Anything from the trolley?” They looked over to see an elderly woman pushing a cart full of colorful packages and wrappings.

Luna looked to Arlene and asked, “I suppose you don’t have any money. Would you like something? I can’t get much, but you should try at least one thing.”

Arlene shook her head and said, “I’d feel bad about making you spend your money.”

She shook her head, “Nonsense. I insist.” She turned to the cart lady and said, “A pair of chocolate frogs please.”

The lady handed Luna two packages and Luna handed her some strange coins. She guessed money was different in the wizarding word as well.

Luna sat back down and handed her one of the packages. She looked at it with a light guilt in her heart. Luna watched her with those unblinking eyes. As she reached to open the package Luna warned her, “It’ll jump at you.”

Her hand moved as she responded, “Huh?” Then she got a very good answer to her question. A frog made entirely from chocolate jumped from the barely opened wrapping and landed on the window.

She jumped back in shock. The frog moved as if it was real. But it was so clearly made from chocolate. It climbed up the window. She reached out to touch it, but it flung itself out into the wind before she could.

Luna burst out into a roaring laugh. Arlene hesitated, but fell into it as well. They both laughed and for the first time in an eternity Arlene felt like things were getting better. She had a new friend in a new world. She was feeling truly happy.

Luna let her borrow a set of her robes as they approached the school. They both agreed it would be better if she didn’t stand out as much. She would already have to explain that she didn’t have any supplies. She was okay with using secondhand things from the school, but there were some items that would be harder to come by. Like a wand or more clothes. Luna had explained that every wand was unique so she couldn’t just get a set aside one.

By the time they reached the school it was nighttime. The sun had set long ago, but the sky was lit up by thousands of stars. Arlene had always been trapped in the city and had never seen the sky so full of stars. The mountains and forests beneath only perfected the view.

Eventually the train began to slow, and voice instructed them to leave their luggage onboard.

Five minutes later the train came to a halt and everyone began to disembark. Luna and Arlene left the train as a voice called out, “First years! First years over here!”

Carrying a lantern was the largest man Arlene had ever seen. He was twice as tall as any man she had seen. His face was ringed with scraggly black hair. She had to force her jaw to not drop.

Luna tugged on her arm. She then followed her towards the large man. They reached him ahead of many other first years. Thus, they were at the front of the group.

As the others gathered around, Luna stretched forward a hand and greeted him, “Hello, I’m Luna and this is Arlene.”

The tall man gave another call for first years then looked down to shake her hand. He introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.”

He stood back up to his full height as Luna wrung her hand. The first years gathered, and the other years went off to somewhere else.

Hagrid led them through a dark path to the edge of a lake. Here there were several boats lined up.

Arlene barely noticed that though. The more important sight was the castle that appeared. Dozens of towers stretched towards the night sky. Lights shone all throughout it. The combination of the night sky, the castle, the lake, all of it. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed.

She got in a boat with Luna, a redheaded girl, and an Italian boy. Hagrid gave a yell of, “Forward!” and the boats sailed towards the castle.

Arlene watched the castle for as long as she could, but the cliffs they sailed towards blocked her view. They glided under a curtain of ivy and into an underground harbor.

The boats landed of their own accord and they got out onto a pebble beach.

Arlene had already decided it, but this was the moment she allowed herself to acknowledge it. She loved magic. She couldn’t wait to start learning it.

Hagrid knocked on the door three times.


	3. Chapter 3

Arlene Pov  
The wooden door opened to reveal a dark haired, stern looking witch. Arlene immediately did not want to get on her bad side.  
Hagrid informed her, “First years, Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here.” She led them into a hall on the other side of the door. Massive was the only way to describe this hall. The ceiling was high above them and grand stairs lay before them.

Out from a side chamber strode a wizard. He wore a pointy hat and black robes. His mouth was ringed by a brown beard and moustache. He wore a smirk on his face. He had blue eyes within a handsome face.

Professor McGonagall introduced herself, “Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house.” She gestured to the wizard on her right, “This is Professor Barnes, our master alchemist and defense against the dark arts assistant.” Professor Barnes waved at them, but McGonagall didn’t give him time to speak. She continued, “shortly we will begin sorting you into your houses. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will eat together, share dormitories with your house, and spend off time in your house common room.

“Each house had its own noble history and has produced great witches and wizards. While you are here triumphs will earn, you house points. While rule breaking will lose your house points. The House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year. It is a great honor.” She turned to Professor Barnes and asked, “Is there anything you would like to add?”

Professor Barnes stepped forward while saying, “Thank you Professor McGonagall. Students take her words to heart she knows what she’s talking about. Learn all you can, but enjoy your time here. I’m always willing to listen to anyone who needs someone.” He stepped back and told McGonagall, “Just trying to give a positive start of the year.”

She simply nodded and finalized, “Wait here and I will return shortly. We will then begin the sorting ceremony.” She left the room.

Professor Barnes remained. He asked the crowd in general, “Anyone got any questions?” Luna raised her hand and took Arlene’s hand with her other. He walked over to them and it was then they realized how tall he was. Nowhere near Hagrid’s height, but among other people he was tall. Just under seven feet was Arlene’s guess. He kneeled in front of them and asked, “Yes?”

Luna told him, “My friend here has none of her things. She can explain it better.”

A snobbish voice called out, “She lost all her things on the first day?”

Some giggles started, but a firm bark of, “Quiet!” From Barnes killed them instantly. He turned back to Arlene and asked, “Would you like to speak in one of the side rooms? I’ll have to leave the door open.”

Arlene was okay with that and simply nodded. He stood up and led her to the side chamber he had come from. It was a completely empty room.  
Once in he kneeled again and asked, “What’s wrong?”

She explained her situation trying to keep it brief. He nodded and listened. By the time she had finished Professor McGonagall had returned and was standing in the doorway.

Barnes told her, “Hang on. We’ll get this sorted out.” He stood up and began whispering to Professor McGonagall.

She had told him about how she knew nothing of magic, but found the train by accident. How she had befriended Luna, but still only had a vague knowledge of the magical world. She had no wand, no clothes, no books. She told him that she had been in the middle of a move when she found the train station. The last thing she told him was that her guardian wouldn’t be looking for her.

They only spoke for a few seconds, but when Professor McGonagall spoke to her, she said, “Your name is on our list. You were supposed to get a letter, but I guess something happened to it. Professor Barnes will take you to get your things after the sorting ceremony.”

They led her back to the rest of the group. She gave Luna a smile, but they were already moving into the next hall.

Four long tables stretched the length of a massive room. The room was the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life. On the far side of the room was another long table with several witches and wizards seated at it. In the center was an older looking wizard with a long white beard sitting in an ornate chair.

Down the center aisle between the four tables as a stool with a worn and beaten hat on it. They all moved down the aisle and stopped just short of the hat. Professor Barnes went to talk to the wizard in the center chair.

The most spectacular part was the ceiling. At first she thought it was open to the sky. At the edges she could see where the magic faded off though. It mirrored the outside perfectly and was breathtaking. The floating candles only added to it.

Now that dealing with her lack of any magical items was being helped, she was getting more worried about the sorting process. This was the first time she had ever heard of houses. The way the professor described it, the house you were assigned defined your entire time at Hogwarts.

Not only that, but this was going to be in front of the entire school. It had to have something to do with this old hat in front of them though. Then a large tear near the bottom of the hat opened and amazement filled them all. The hat on the stool began to sing to them.

Welcome students to place of learning  
Where all your questions can be answered  
With young minds churning  
Here to be taught and tempered

We all have a place here  
In noble Gryffindor  
Brave and true  
Or sly Slytherin  
Cunning and ruthless

Loyal Hufflepuff  
Honest and selfless  
Perhaps Ravenclaw  
Witty and crafty

So put me on  
Don’t be shy  
Let’s take a look  
See where you can do your best to try

The song ended and Professor McGonagall came forward with a long piece of parchment. She began to read off a list of names in alphabetical order. Each student would go up and sit on the stool. The hat would be placed on their head. Each student took a different amount of time. Some took less than a second. Others took nearly a minute.

Arlene was called up quickly. A wave of nausea hit her as she began walking up. She hid it well and kept going right onto the stool. Here she had to hide her nerves. Over a hundred, if not more, people were watching. If she let her fear show they would mock her. On the train no one had been there to see her at first. She hadn’t had to worry about hiding it. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat descended and fell over her ears.

That same voice that had been singing earlier spoke in her head now, “Ahh you are an interesting one. You are the first I’ve seen to come here without prior knowledge of Hogwarts. Interesting, how clever of you to find the station all by yourself.” There was a pause as the hat hummed to itself. “You have great potential to be brilliant. Such capacity for cunning. You hold a great loyalty to those close to you and you aren’t afraid to get dirty. Brave, but you lack faith in yourself. A result of your upbringing, tragically. I see traits of all the houses within you.” More humming.

Then a stop in the humming. The hat seemed to talk to itself, “What, no that’s not possible. You shouldn’t be able to but you can. Oh, this is interesting indeed. I know exactly where to put you.” Aloud for the whole hall to hear the hat shouted, “Ravenclaw!” In her head it added as a final word before Professor McGonagall pulled it away, “You will the harbinger of great things to come.”

The light blinded her as the hat was pulled away. The professor pointed her to Ravenclaw table. She walked over to applause and cheers from her new house members.

The sorting continued. Arlene waited expectantly for Luna to be sorted. She really wanted to be in the same house with her. They had already developed a friendship in mere hours. She didn’t want to lose it over a difference in houses.

Luna’s name was called and she skipped up to the stool and happily took a seat on it. As soon as the hat touched her head it shouted, “Ravenclaw!”

Arlene clapped and cheered loudly as her friend made her way over to sit by her. In a surprise, Luna embraced her, but after the initial surprise, she returned the embrace.

The ceremony finished and a greasy haired professor spoke to Professor McGonagall. The two got the Professor in the center and spoke to him. Luna told her, “That’s Professor Dumbledore. He’s the headmaster of the school. Professor Snape is the one with the nose. He’s head of Slytherin house.”

Dumbledore stood up and announced, “I have a certain matter to attend to, but please enjoy the feast.” With a wave of his hand food appeared in heaps and piles in front of them.

Arlene couldn’t believe her eyes. This was more food than she had ever seen in her life before. The sheer variety of food astounded her. Roast beef, steak, tarts, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, potatoes of multiple varieties. All of it was far nicer than the kinds she had seen before. Mrs. Gregory’s chefs had always been the cheapest money could buy, but always got the nicest food for herself. Never before had she seen food so well prepared.

It took her a moment to start eating due to her sheer disbelief. At the first bite she was hooked. It was so flavorful and perfected. Never had she been so happy to eat. Not even the mornings after she had been sent to bed without dinner.

Loud footsteps shook her from her daze and she looked behind her to see Professor Barnes walking up. He leaned in close and whispered, “Raise your hand once you’re done and we’ll get you supplies. I’ve already cleared it with the headmaster.” She only nodded. Her mouth to full of food to answer. A small smile slipped out and he left to go back to the table.

She continued to eat the best food she had ever had in her life. It wasn’t long before she was full. She just wasn’t used to eating much. She had to stop just as the Headmaster was standing up to give some words.

“I’d like to give some start of term announcements. First, I would like all first years to note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Secondly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors between classes.” He paused to look at a set of redheaded twins in Gryffindor. “Thirdly, I would like to welcome some new additions to our staff.” He gestured to a blonde man who was wearing bright purple robes and said, “I would like to introduce Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, our new defense against the dark arts teacher.” Many girls around the room giggled and waved. The professor waved back enthusiastically.

Dumbledore then raised a hand to Professor Barnes and said, “And our new alchemy teacher, Professor Barnes. Who I believe our first years have already met.” Professor Barnes gave a small wave, but otherwise didn’t bring attention to himself. Professor Dumbledore finished with, “And with those introductions out of the way. Off to bed!”

Students stood up and began to move out of the great hall. By the time she stood up, Professor Barnes had already moved through the crowd. He nodded his head and asked, “Ready to go?”

Arlene turned to Luna and told her, “I have to go get my school stuff.”

Luna nodded, “Go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to Professor Barnes and told him, “Keep the Nargles away from her.”

Professor Barnes, without skipping a beat, gave a thumbs up and responded, “No Nargles. Got it.”

Arlene turned back to the professor. As they left the table she asked, “What are Nargles?”

The professor responded, “No idea, but I’ll keep them away.”

He led her out of the great hall and down a hallway, around some stairs, and through a wooden door. It seemed to be a very bare office. There were no pictures on the wall, the desk only had a blank piece of parchment with a quill and inkwell by it. By the edge was unopened envelope with no address or name on it. There was a chair in front and a chair behind the desk. He began stoking the fireplace in the back.

He said, “You need to get some rest tonight. So I already brought some spare books and first year supplies. There’s always a few student who forget things.” He stood up and looked into a pot he had hanging by his fireplace. “We’ll be using Floo powder to travel. It’s way of travel that uses fireplaces. The flames will not harm you once I put the powder in. Normally it’s only a one person at a time thing, but I’ve… improved on my fireplace. As long as you hold on tightly you will be fine." He threw the powder he was referring to into the fire and it became green. Her amazement only lasted a second. The professor extended a hand and said, “You need to hold on. It will be unsettling for you.”

She hesitated a little. She didn’t quite know this man yet. He may have been a professor, but he was still a stranger. There was something in his eyes. The way he spoke. It reminded her of something.  
Despite Mrs. Gregory’s cruel reign, Arlene and the other children had been exposed to movies when she went on vacation. They had been left with babysitters and about half of them had cared. She would remember seeing some movies where a young girl or boy would have a father figure to look up to. Someone to protect them.

This professor reminded her of that. He probably felt that way for all his students. She wasn’t sure why. Suddenly she felt much more safe around him. She took his hand and held tightly. They stepped into the fire and he said, “Diagon Alley.”


	4. Chapter 4

Arlene Pov

Mere seconds of hot air and flashing grates later and they slid out of a fireplace. Arlene stood up brushing the soot off her as Professor Barnes grumbled to himself, “Still need to work on the exit speed.”

He had been on his feet less than a second after leaving the fire place despite sliding in just as she had.

They were now in a room that had several fireplaces on every wall. She picked up that this a place that witches and wizards who traveled here by Floo powder came in at. At this Diagon Alley, whatever that was.

“Let’s get going. You’ll need money and a wand. I’m sure we’ll be waking the old man up.” The professor informed her. They headed outside and Arlene got her first look at the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts.

At this time of night Diagon Alley was less busy than usual, but there was still enough going on to amaze her. Cauldrons, owls, broomsticks that you could fly on, it was all incredible what she saw. She tried to take in everything. They passed so many interesting things, but at the same time she knew that Professor Barnes wanted to keep moving.

They reached a tall marble building with a squat odd looking creature in front.

The Professor stopped and said, “That is in fact a goblin, yes. I need to ask you a sensitive question.” He paused and she nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and asked, “Do you know if your parents were of the wizarding world? And is Connery your birth name?”

She had mentioned that she was an orphan when explaining why she didn’t have any supplies back at the castle. Arlene shook her head and said, “I don’t know anything about my parents except their last names. I never got the chance to look for them.”

The professor glanced away with a remorseful look in his eyes. “I’m sorry. Perhaps, today you will find more information on them.” He looked back at her and went on, “The goblins might need to do a blood check on you. Just to confirm who you are. Your parents might’ve had money here. If they were part of the magical community.”

Arlene, who knew things rarely went her way, asked, “And if they didn’t? How will I get wizard money?”

“If that is the case then we will handle that when the time comes.” He answered. The professor resumed walking towards the bank in a manner that left no room for discussion. So, she followed.

They came to the front door. The goblin was even shorter than her. The goblin bowed and opened the door for them. The professor told her, “Normally there’s two. We’re late so they’re down to half the normal staff. Less customers too though. We won’t be waiting in line.”

He was right, they were the only humans in there. However, there were a handful of goblins sitting at desks. Either filling out paperwork, weighing jewels on scales, or counting gold coins.

He led her to the main desk where the goblin behind it asked, “Reason for your visit.” He seemed disinterested.

Professor Barnes smirked and responded in a series of odd words and sounds. She stared at him confused until the shocked goblin responded in a similar manner. Then she realized, he was speaking goblin. They must have their own language.

Looking around she saw that all the other goblins had stopped what they were doing to listen to this wizard speak their tongue. It must’ve been uncommon for someone human to know the goblin’s language.

The goblin was much more interesting and now began writing down whatever they were talking about. She tried to make out what they were saying, but none of the noises made any sense to her. Part of her began wanting to know the goblin language.

They finished their exchange and the goblin hurriedly ran off for some reason. Before she could ask the professor began to explain to her, in English, “I apologize, but the goblins move much faster when they respect you. That was the fastest way I could think of to earn it. I informed him that you were unaware of your lineage and that we needed to check for any vaults in your inheritance. He is going to get the equipment needed for the test. They will have to take a drop of blood. Are you fine with that?”

She blinked, taking in the information. After a moment she nodded. A drop of blood was a small price to pay for potentially knowing more about her parents.

The goblin returned and said in English, “The test is ready in one of our side chambers. Please follow me.” They followed the goblin into one of the side offices. The chairs here were simple, but comfortable. There were three of them. Two on one side and one on the other. The goblin took a seat on the side with one chair.

The professor and Arlene took the chairs on the other side. On a coffee table in the middle was a plate, a needle, and a square of parchment with intricate symbols inked onto it.

The goblin explained, “All you need to do is place the parchment on the plate. Prick yourself with the needle and drop a single drop of blood in the middle of the design on the parchment.” He pointed to the spot where she needed to drop her blood.

Arlene nodded in understanding. She had no qualms about blood so she performed the ceremony without a problem. The needle barely hurt. Once her blood hit the parchment it began to burn. She watched in amazement as the parchment burned away leaving a number on the plate below, 027.

She looked up to the goblin to see him nodding. She might’ve imagined it but he seemed to be smiling. The goblin’s eyes were wide with surprise as well. The look faded as he returned to business. “Welcome back to the bank, Ms. Connery. Shall we visit your vault?”

She couldn’t respond. After years of waiting and hoping she had finally found hope. Hope of learning who her parents were. They were wizards. That was a start she didn’t have before

Arlene found her voice and asked, “Can you give me all the information you have on my parents?”

The goblin responded, “Yes, but I’m afraid we won’t have much in records besides names, wand types, and unique vault entries. Please wait outside while I get your key and requested information.”

Professor Barnes told him something short in goblin and the goblin responded similarly. As the goblin left, they stood up and moved outside. He told her, “I was thanking him in Gobbledegook, goblin language.”

She nodded, not caring much for what they said in goblin. She was finally getting to know something about her parents. Even if it wasn’t much, it was still far more than what she had before. Her hands were slightly shaking and her pulse was fast. Excitement bubbled in her.

The goblin returned with a sheet of parchment and a key. He handed over the key instantly, but withheld the parchment. He said in a concerned voice, “What you see on here may shock you. I just want you to be prepared for what you’re about to find out.” He handed the parchment over and she took it.

Nerves had filled her excitement and now she was more scared. She had a feeling she knew what she was going to see on the paper. Arlene knew it had been a possibility all along. It was better than learning she had been abandoned she guessed. She read on the paper:

Vault 027  
Most recent owners:  
Michael Connery(deceased), 9”, Oak, Dragon heartstring.  
Sarah Connery(deceased), 8”, Maple, Phoenix feather.  
Unique entries (1)  
(Entry removed at owner’s request)

She silently handed the paperwork back. The goblin said, “I’m sorry. I wish I could give better news. We will put you as the most recent owner.”

She felt a hand grip her shoulder. It was Professor Barnes. He said, “I did not read it, but based off your reaction you got bad news.” She could only nod. “I am sorry. At least you know for sure now. Though I wish it had been better news for your sake.” He removed his hand and added, “Let us see your legacy now though. You have a vault. You have one last gift from them waiting.”

She sniffed and brought her head up. He was right. It was time to see what they gave her.

The goblins used magical carts to get around and their ride was a short one. A few seconds of a neck jolting ride and they had arrived. The goblin opened it for her and when it opened, she was amazed by what she saw.

Tall piles of gold, silver, and bronze filled the vault. Not just coins, but jewelry, scrolls, some weapons, and gemstones. Despite her grief she couldn’t help, but smile at her newfound wealth. She turned back to them and asked, “All this is really mine?”

The goblin answered, “Yes, it seems you inherited quite a fortune.” The professor said nothing. He simply nodded with an impressed look on his face.

Professor Barnes eventually did explain the wizarding world’s currency. She ended up taking over 50 Galleons out with a variety of coins, but it didn’t even make a small dent in the heaps of money. She put the coins in a bottomless moleskin bag that the goblins gave to her along with a checkbook. The checkbook could be used in lieu of coins.

They went to Madam Malkin’s clothes shop next. The night lady was surprised to see them. She said, “We normally don’t see customers this late. Especially Hogwarts students. Hasn’t the school year started?”

“Her things were lost in the trip to Hogwarts. Now we’re replacing them.” The professor explained.

She lady was measuring her arms and legs. She asked, “So what clothes do you need, honey? We can get you some fancy dress robes and even some muggle clothes.”

Arlene thought about it and realized now that she had money she could get whatever clothes she wanted. She didn’t have to wear the trashy ones that Mrs. Gregory bought her. She told her, “I want four pairs of black school robes, one set of dress robes, a pair of black shoes for the robes, and then I’ll look through your muggle clothes selection.” She was a little surprised by her own confidence, but buying her own clothes was something she had always wanted to do.

The lady finished her measurements and told her, “Alright, wait here while I get your school robes ready and we’ll look at the dress robes.” It only took minutes, magic made things go so fast.

She got her school robes in a bag then the lady brought out the dress robes. They mostly resembled dresses. Some were extravagant in color and had ridiculous frills. She went with a simple blue one that had a beautiful design stitched into the side. To complement the dress she bought a pair of low heels that went with the dress well.

She picked out some muggle shirts and pants, but kept it simple. She didn’t see herself wearing much muggle clothes soon. She got new underwear and socks as well. She traded her old sneakers for a new and nicer pair. Then she happily threw the old pair in a bin.

She left the shop feeling much better, now she could give Luna back her robes and she had her own.

The professor led her to a shop with an overabundance of smells coming from it. They walked into find a shop that had bubbles floating around them. She popped one of the bubbles and giggled. It had been a long time since she had played with bubbles.

From behind a beaded curtain glided a man with heavy make up on. He spread his arms and announced, “hello! My name is Regina. Welcome to Witches’ delight. What would you like today?”

She looked to Professor Barnes who looked to her and said, “you’ll need shower supplies. I figured it might as well be high end items. This is one of the only stores open at this time as well.”

Arlene listed out, “bodywash, shampoo, conditioner, a loofa, and other toiletries.”

Regina clapped her hands together and said, “I know what’s perfect for you.” She went to the shelves and pulled several things down. She came back with several bottles. She had Arlene smell each one and give her opinion. After twenty or so bottles Arlene had bottomless bottles that lasted a year of vanilla scented shampoo, citrus scented bodywash, the conditioner had no smell but was guaranteed to make her hair look exactly like she wanted.

She also had a loofa that would never go limp. She received a toothbrush and toothpaste that would’ve received a ten out of ten dentist rating if the muggles had ever seen it. She bought a hairbrush that could detangle her hair in an instant. Lotion that could instantly remoisturize her skin. Deodorant that was sweat proof.

After she paid more than she had ever paid for any toiletries they headed for the trunk store. There she was shown a variety of trunks by a bored salesman. She stopped looking when she found one that had space on the inside for a potions compartment and a small library that could hold a thousand books. Both had a stasis charm on the inside to prevent any unwanted shifting. The main compartment lacked this but she couldn’t find another one that she liked more.

Next they got her a potions kit. It was a bag that held several common ingredients. It also held a stirrer and a fire starter.

Professor Barnes led her to the wand shop, Ollivander’s. On arrival they found the door to be locked. When The professor tried it a voice from inside said, “Come back tomorrow at a reasonable hour.”

Arlene felt her heart drop, but the professor did something very unprofessional. He slammed his fist against the door and barked, “Ollivander! This is Barnes and I’m calling your debt to me! Open this door!” He looked to Arlene and said in a lower voice, “I’m sorry, I had to make sure he could hear me. I didn’t want to scare you.”

She was startled, but had heard much worse before. It worked because the door opened to reveal an old man. He pleaded, “Look, I’m working on the money. I can give you part of it now.”

“Quiet.” Commanded the professor. “This is Arlene Connery, she needs a wand. Give her a good one and your debt is settled.”

The man’s eyes turned to her and he visibly calmed. He waved her in while saying, “Ah yes. I always have time to give a wand to a new witch. Come in please.”

Ollivander went back into the shop to find something. Arlene asked Professor Barnes, “What was that about?”

He answered, “A few years back he had me track down an ancient magical staff for him. He’s had trouble repaying me for my work. It’s been so long I was beginning to forget about it. I’ll just have him do some late night wand giving to settle it.”

Ollivander returned with a tape measure. He dropped it by her feet. It picked itself up and began measuring various lengths on her. The man went back into the shelves and began looking among boxes. He asked, “Wand arm?”

“Uh right?”

She glanced at the professor who answered, “If that’s your most used arm then yes.”

Ollivander returned with a box and opened it for her. She had barely touched the wand inside when he jerked the box away saying, “No, not even close.”

He went back and then returned with another box. This time he pulled the wand out and handed it to her. She got a grip on it, but he snatched it away saying, “No! No! No! Not at all.”

Arlene gave a confused look to the professor who explained, “The wand chooses the witch. It’s not him saying no, it’s the wand saying no. There will be one for you. I had to go through twenty boxes to get mine.”

Indeed over half an hour later, they had gone through over a dozen wands. None had been even close according to Ollivander. He had been gone a total of ten minutes before he came back with an excited look on his face. “This is it. This is it.” He handed her a wand. The handle fit perfectly into her hand. It was dark with light tones throughout.

“Mahogany, 11 inches, phoenix feather core. This is… peculiar.” Ollivander had a confused look on his face.

Professor Barnes demanded in a quiet voice, “Ollivander, explain.”

He held up his hands and explained to Arlene, “I’m sorry. The wand has chosen you, but there’s no reaction from your core.”

Arlene asked, “What does that mean?”

Ollivander stared at her with his wide eyes and said, “The wand is yours now, but you have no magic. You’re a squib.”

She didn’t know what that meant. She asked, “I’m a what?”

“A squib. A non-magical person born from magical parents. You have no powers. Yet this wand still chose you. I do not understand this.”

The professor spoke, “Ollivander. Drop the act. Her name was on our school’s list. The sorting hat gave her a house. She got through the barrier at 9 ¾. She. Is. Not. A squib.” He was now looming over Ollivander with a storm brewing on his face.

Ollivander’s fear returned as he said, “I can’t make this up! She has no magic! This isn’t an act! Please!”

He spoke to her, “Ms. Connery, wave the wand, please.”

She did as he asked. Nothing happened, but it still felt right in her hand.

The professor grunted and said to Ollivander, “I will be speaking with Dumbledore about this. If you have lied to me, I will return and retrieve normal payment for my debt.”

Ollivander begged, “Please, I am being completely honest”

The professor grunted again and went to lean against the wall by the door. Arlene handed over the money and they left.

Arlene had been in a mix of shock and confusion. She asked the professor, “What does being a squib mean? Is it bad?” He stopped walking, but didn’t say anything. Arlene’s anger shot out, “Tell me!”

She thought for a second that he was going to get angry with her like he had with Ollivander. Instead he quietly said, “Let’s find someplace to sit. I’ll explain there.”

They went down the street to a bench. They say together and he explained, “A squib is someone born from magical parents, but does not have magical powers. The fact that a wand chose you at all is unheard of as far as I know.”

His voice faded as she sank into her thoughts. She had no powers, all the incredible things she had seen just today she would never be able to do. She couldn’t stay at Hogwarts. It was a school for witches. She wasn’t a witch.

This is what she should’ve expected. Nothing in her life had ever gone her way. To think that she could be something as incredible as a witch. How could she had been so gullible?

“You are not listening.” She caught the last of Professor Barnes words.

She looked back up and said, “Does it matter? I can’t go back.”

“Why not? I said I would speak to Dumbledore about this and I will. You will come with me.” He said. He stood up and waited for her to follow, “You are a student, your name is in the roster. The school is now responsible for your education.” He walked towards the place where they had first come in.

She hung her head, convinced that he was wasting his time. The word echoed in her head. What she was, a squib. Powerless, with no magic. She would probably get one last train ride back to King’s cross station. Then she would have no choice, but to find her way to Mrs. Gregory’s sister. To another cruel home for orphans.

What would her parents think? She couldn’t even imagine. She never got the chance to remember them. Her parents would probably have been disappointed that their only child was completely powerless. The only surviving member of their bloodline was a squib.

Within minutes they returned to his office and he wasted no time leading her down the corridors, arounds the stairs, up to a large stone gargoyle. He stopped in front of it and said, “Sherbet lemon.”

She jumped when the stone gargoyle move to the side and the wall behind it split to reveal a spiral stair case. Adding to her surprise, the stairs were moving like an escalator.

They stepped on the stairs to be carried up. And up. And up. Until they reached a solid wooden door. He knocked on the door, then opened it without waiting for an answer. Then they both entered the office of Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian Pov  
Three weeks ago

Adrian Barnes lay in a hammock strung between two palm trees. It was a sparsely populated beach somewhere in the Bahamas. He wore nothing but a swim trunks and sunglasses revealing his excellent physique. He was covered in firm muscle built from years of physical training.

Sliced open coconuts with straws and empty bottles lay beneath the hammock. He could have been sleeping or enjoying the sun. Possibly dead if one wasn’t looking too closely.

A shadow fell across his face and he stirred to life. He said, “Blocking my sun, mate.”

“Am I really? What a shame.” A stern voice told him.

Barnes moved his sunglasses to see Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore standing over him.

“Bloody Hell.” He growled out as he sat up.

Dumbledore commented, “You are a very difficult man to find, Mr. Barnes.” A second later he added, “You never responded to our owls.”

McGonagall nudged one of the bottles aside revealing a crumpled letter and commented, “Too busy indulging in his drink I suppose.”

Barnes rubbed his eyes and said, “I did respond. To the first one. The rest I saw as you just being stubborn.”

McGonagall gasped and barked, “How dare you?”

Sounding genuine, he apologized, “I’m sorry, I was not referring to you Professor McGonagall. You know I hold you in the highest respect. You being one of the few who ever stuck up for us.” Then he pointedly looked at Dumbledore. “Among others.”

Dumbledore told him, “I brought you and the others in for what we could provide. Now I would like you to return the favor. To come and teach at our school.”

Barnes stood up and removed his glasses. He took in a deep breath and explained, “It’s not that I don’t want to.” He paused trying to think of how to word his feelings. “Do you really think it is a good idea to have me at a school? Can you imagine how the parents would react to having me around their kids? After the things I’ve done?”

He paused, a faraway look in his eyes. McGonagall answered, “You’re not perfect by far, but you have done more good than evil. All the evil you did was never by your free will. You said it yourself, it was all in self-preservation. And Hogwarts needs a master alchemist.”

“Is that what you need me for? Wouldn’t I be a better defense against the dark arts teacher?” Barnes responded.

Dumbledore responded, “I have some very good reasons for not hiring you to that position. I already have Gilderoy Lockhart there.”

A sputter turned into roaring laughter as Barnes doubled over. He fell onto the sand still roaring laughing. The two professors waited patiently while he got it out. McGonagall had to hide a smile of agreement with his reaction.

Almost a full two minutes later he got his breathing normal enough to gasp out, “That idiot couldn’t swat a dead fly!”

Dumbledore went on regardless, “Also I would like you to stay for some time. While I refuse to believe the position is cursed. I cannot ignore that I seem to be looking for new teachers for that position quite often.” After a moment he added, “Also I believe I need your other skills as well.”

The headmaster leaned in and informed him, “Voldemort attempted a return last year.”

All the mirth disappeared from his face in an instant. He remained silent for a while. He stated, “Impossible. He has been destroyed for over a decade now.”

Dumbledore countered, “You and I both know ways of surviving death. Very twisted and dark ways, but nothing he would shy from.”

Barnes entered a state of mind he normally shied from. In seconds he had it figured out, “Harry Potter’s arrival has triggered him into a desire to eliminate the boy. The only thing to stop his onslaught. If he eliminates the boy, he removes his greatest threat thus recreating a world where he can murder freely. You feel my skills could be enough to prevent this return and any unnecessary deaths of students it might result in.”

After a few more seconds of thought he began making statements, “If I were to take a role as professor of alchemy I would be in a position to bring about a new generation of great alchemists. Potentially some who could reach Nicholas Flamel’s level which is even higher than mine. I would also be in a position to protect these students from dark wizard and other non-related threats.”

He stopped again and asked a simple question, “When do I start?”


	6. Chapter 6

Arlene Pov  
Present day

The headmaster sat at his desk with a calm look on his face. He smiled at them and said, “Professor Barnes, I hope you have helped Miss Connery with the issue she had. It is late though. She should be in bed soon.”

The professor sighed and explained, “Headmaster, there is an issue. While getting her wand, she was chosen by one, but the lack of reaction led Ollivander to believe she is lacking of current magical power. We also found at the bank that she is of magical birth. I was hoping you could shed some light on this.”

Arlene summed his words in a way she thought more fitting, “He called me a squib.”

A concerned look came across Dumbledore’s face. He stood up and came around. He asked Arlene, “Please show me your wand.”

She sighed. At this point she didn’t understand why they didn’t just send her home. She pulled out the wand and the headmaster pulled out his own. She held it in both hands while he waved his over hers. A very confused look crossed his face.

He stood up to his full height and said, “It is as you have stated. The wand has chosen her, but she has no magical powers as far as I can tell. This is very odd indeed.”

Professor Barnes told him, “If that is the case I am willing to stay up and revise her schedule for classes that do not require the use of a wand.”

Dumbledore responded, “I’m afraid that won’t be necessary. She cannot stay.”

Arlene felt the weight of the world crash down on her as the words hit her ears. She had felt it since Ollivander told her that she was powerless. To actually hear the headmaster say it was different. More real. Then Professor Barnes spoke.

“What?” Some of his professionalism broke. The act he had been putting on for the sake of being a teacher began to crack. “She’s on the list. She’s been sorted into a house, Ravenclaw. The sorting hat thinks she’s a genius. And yet just because she can’t make sparks with a wand you want to put her back on the streets?”

Dumbledore stood his ground, “Professor,” he emphasized the word, “I have to do what I think is good for the school. And trying to teach someone without the proper ability is impossible.”

“Headmaster, as you well know there are eighteen courses here at Hogwarts that do not need any wand use at all. As of now she is eligible for the first year ones. There is no reason that at her third year she will ineligible for the electives.”

Eighteen! Arlene was impressed by that number. Even in her depressed mood.

Professor Dumbledore didn’t have a comeback for that one. He simply sighed some and looked around for an answer. Still he refused to concede it seemed. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when Professor Barnes shot in, “Headmaster I have taken a very personal approach to the protection of these students under my tutelage. You are forcing me to break that by ejecting a single student from this school based on inability to perform less than a quarter of a curriculum. Behavior and poor grades are one thing, but you haven’t even begun to let her prove herself. She could be one of the brightest we have had at this school. There could be talent in her, but you won’t let her even try.”

He looked away for a second then added, “If you go through with this. You are forcing me to leave. I will leave and you will be short staffed at the beginning of the year.” He leaned closer, “And do not forgot the other talents you desire from me.”

Dumbledore nodded and said, “You didn’t have to threaten to leave. The first half of your words moved me.” The headmaster turned to Arlene and he said, “I’m afraid apologies are in order. I must apologize to you for not being willing to see your potential. I’m afraid that for a minute, I failed as a teacher.” He smiled at her, “Please forgive me, dear child. Don’t lose faith in Hogwarts either.”

The smile was meant to be warm, but something was off about it. Something about it reminded her of when Mrs. Gregory would smile at government officials as she lied to their faces. Still, she nodded and responded, “Thank you sir. I won’t let you down.”

He smiled with those twinkling blue eyes. She still didn’t feel right about it, but she smiled back.

Professor Barnes said, “Headmaster, I must apologize. I let my emotions get the best of me.”

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him and said, “No, you did right. Now both of you need your rest. And you still need to write up a schedule for her.”

“Yes sir.” He turned to Arlene and said, “I’ll get your things and show you to your dormitories.” They left the office and the professor waved his wand. Seconds later a bag bursting with school supplies flew down the corridor. He easily grabbed it and told her, “It only has the things you’ll need for your adjusted schedule. I’ll write it down for you tomorrow, but you’ll have potions, alchemy, then two free periods I suggest you use to get your homework done with. Lastly herbology. You’ll have more free time than your classmates. Use it wisely. The day after tomorrow night you’ll have astrology, a late class, so I suggest you get what rest you can tonight and use tomorrow night to catch up.”

He reached in his robes pocket and handed her a small vial. It was filled with a strange purple liquid. He explained, “It’s like coffee, but better. Take it tomorrow morning and you’ll be more focused and awake.”

Arlene asked a question that was bugging her, “Why did you fight so hard for me to stay?”

He answered must faster than she expected, “Simple, you are a student. I am a professor. I must do everything within my ability to ensure your safety and education. As with all students I teach.” He smiled at her and said, “Don’t dwell on it. You’ll need your rest tonight.”

They climbed a tight staircase and arrived at a door with a raven shaped knocker coming off it. She reached for the knocker until it spoke to her, “What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?”

She was confused until the professor explained, “This is the door to your dormitories, for some reason you need to solve a riddle in order to get into your own home.”

Once she knew that she instantly told the raven, “A stamp.”

The door swung open to let them in. The professor only nodded with an impressed look on his face. They went in and he pointed up a staircase saying, “Up those stairs, first landing is yours. There will be an empty bed waiting for you.” He set the bag down for her then asked, “You’re friends with Ms. Lovegood am I right?”

Arlene nodded. The professor said, “She should wake you in the morning then. Get what rest you can.” Arlene checked her watch and saw it was past midnight already.

She was going to tell the professor thank you, but he was already walking out the door. She then picked up her bag and went to her new bed.

There were five beds and only one was left empty. She set her bag at it and once she sat down realized just how tired she was. She fell back fully dressed and began to fade away, but just before she went fully into sleep she saw the bed next to her had Luna’s trunk at the foot of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potential trigger warning of child abuse. Nightmare scene.

Arlene Pov

That night her dreams were made up of memories. Unusually vivid memories. Back at the orphanage when she had been roughly ten years old.

She was reading a book she had gotten from the library at school. It was a classic that had been recommended to her by the librarian. She was sitting in her bed with it when she heard Mrs. Gregory give a banshee cry of, “What are you doing?”

She popped her head up to see the woman in her doorway with a shocked expression on her face. Her bony hand pointed a finger at the book and she screeched, “Get that filthy thing out of your hands!”

This was a daily occurrence at the orphanage. Mrs. Gregory was mad in a way. She found things that were perfectly normal to be despicable. She believed she was on a mission from a higher power to force children to behave through her beliefs. Things like television and most books were considered evil by her.

It was her firm belief that children shouldn’t have fun unless given explicit permission by her. No games, no television, no books unless she said so. She never said so.

There were about thirty children at her home and she did this to at least one of them a day.

She lunged at Arlene and picked up the book. “I’m trying to save you!” Then she slapped her with the book. She fell to the bed with tears in her eyes. Fortunately she didn’t taste blood in her mouth this time.

The madwoman grabbed the collar of her nightdress and dragged her into the hallway. She scrambled to stay off the floor. The girls in her hallway were awake now but could only watch helplessly as she was pulled to the living room.

Once there, Mrs. Gregory used the book to slap her twice more. On the last strike she did taste some blood.

It was the summer so by the time she went back to school the bruises would fade.

She went to the fireplace and threw the book in. Arlene wanted to say something but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. The madwoman turned to her and screeched, “You little sinner cunt, don’t you ever bring that filth in my home again.” She pointed a hooked hand towards her room and ordered her, “Get back to your room and pray for forgiveness.”

She walked towards the boy’s hallway and began looking for anything she didn’t like in there.

Arlene silently cried as she made her way back to her room. She had no intentions of making any kind of prayer. Mrs. Gregory never even told them what religion she was so she didn’t even know what the madwoman wanted her to pray to.

They had gotten child protective services on them multiple times. They always sent the same man. A greasy haired man with messed up teeth. He never looked around except in Mrs. Gregory’s room where she would make loud moaning noises and he would call her a whore. He would leave but often yell at the boys for looking happy on his way out. They never looked happy when he was around.

He would give a report of nothing wrong and go on with his life.

If they told a teacher they would get called up to the principal’s office hours later. There he would lecture them about lying and give them detention.

Luckily the dream ended there and didn’t go into how she had to lie to the librarian about what happened to the book.


	8. Chapter 8

Arlene Pov

Arlene was woken up what felt like seconds later. Luna stood over her, gently shaking her. She blinked and stretched.

Luna said, “Morning, would you care to get breakfast? It is the most important meal of the day.” She was already dressed.

Arlene forced herself up then took a quick shower. Once she was dressed she drank some of the liquid from the vial she had gotten last night and instantly felt better. She was awake as if she had gotten a full night’s sleep last night.

They went down to the great hall for breakfast and once again she was amazed by all the food there was. Piles of eggs and bacon. Porridge, kippers, anything she could’ve wanted. It was just as delicious as last night.

A short, and I mean very short, professor was handing out schedules. He reached Arlene and pulled a different slip from his pocket. After he handed it to her, she saw it was her modified schedule. It was as Professor Barnes had said last night. Potions, alchemy, two free blocks he had written, ‘homework’ in, and herbology last.

“Your schedule is different.” Luna commented. Arlene flinched, suddenly afraid that she would pry into why. She had no idea how she would react to the fact that her friend was a squib. Then she added, “I’m sure you have your reasons for it. It is rather peculiar though.” They went back to the room to get the things they would need for the day.

The bag that held her school supplies from last night was what she used to carry the things she needed for potions and alchemy. The potions classroom was far down in the dungeons

It was a long way down and it got cold fast. Today they shared a class with the first year Gryffindors, but Luna and Arlene sat at the same table. They got their parchment, quills, cauldrons, and books out. That was when Professor Snape walked in.

Glided in would be a more accurate term. He had long hair and a hooked nose. He stopped at the front of the classroom and said, “There will no wand waving here. Put them away.” He waved his wand at the black board and a list of ingredients and instructions appeared. He explained, “Think of this as a pretest, that I don’t expect many of you to pass. You will work in teams of three. Ingredients you need will be in the cupboard. You have one hour.”

Arlene got the impression that this professor didn’t like students. She didn’t like it, but she wanted to excel at this school. A redhaired girl with freckles from Gryffindor came up to them and asked, “Do you mind if I work with you?”

Luna shook her head and said, “I don’t.”

Arlene pushed her cauldron to the center of the table so they all had access to it and said, “Not at all.”

She extended her hand and introduced herself, “Ginny Weasley.”

They took turns shaking it and introducing themselves, “Luna Lovegood.”

“Arlene Connery.”

Ginny got the supplies while Luna started the fire under the cauldron. The desks here were unique in that they had burners built into them.

Once Ginny got the ingredients, Arlene began separating and preparing them. Luna then took the prepared ingredients and began mixing them in according to the instructions on the board. Ginny maintained the flame to the proper temperatures as the instructions required them to be changed.

As they worked Professor Snape went around and they heard him berate several other students for mistakes, “That is not how to cut a bean.” And, “Have you ever held a ladle before?” Also, “Wow, I didn’t think that a first year could disappoint me so much, fifteen points from Gryffindor.”

He never said a thing to them though. He would glance at the potion and not say a word. Arlene had to assume this was good, as he didn’t say anything bad about them.

The three worked so well together that they had finished much sooner than the rest of the class. While many were still several steps from being complete, they had a finished potion in front of them.

It was now that Professor Snape stopped in front of their potion. He looked at it with a conflicted expression. They weren’t sure what to make of it until he forced himself to say, “Ten points to Ravenclaw, five to Gryffindor.” Then walked off without another word.

As he was leaving Ginny commented, “I think that’s the closest to a compliment we’ll ever get from him.”

Once everyone else had finished they noticed all the other potions had a odder shade to it. As if they were less pure. Professor Snape addressed them all, “Most of you have failed to follow the most basic of instructions.” He almost reluctantly added, “Others managed to perform… adequately. Class is over, you are dismissed.”

As they picked up and left the room, Ginny voiced her outrage, “Adequately? We did that perfectly and he knows it. My older brothers have told me horrible things about him, but he’s even worse than I imagined.”

Arlene, trying to be more optimistic, added, “Let’s just keep doing good. Eventually, he’ll be forced to recognize us.”

“Our next class will be much better.” Luna said.

Ginny asked, “You sure?”

She smiled and answered, “I’m very sure.” Her sheer positivity was enough to give them hope.

Alchemy was much higher in the castle, so it wasn’t nearly as cold in there. The atmosphere was much warmer as well. One side of the room was a window that you could see the mountains and the great lake from. There were also various other towers that they got to see.

This class was another they shared with the Gryffindors so Ginny got to stay with them.

They all took their seats. The first thing Arlene noticed was a perfect circle carved into the desk. Looking around she saw that every desk had a circle.

She jumped when a voice spoke from the back of the classroom. “The first alchemists believed there were only four elements”

Professor Barnes, minus his hat, walked towards the front while speaking, “Air.” He waved his wand and caused a light breeze to flow through the room. “Water” With another wave he made water jump from a bowl in the front of the room. “Stone.” He pointed to box of rocks and dirt on the floor. “Fire.” A spout of flame shot from his wand as he reached the front. It formed a dragon then vanished

He then added, “Nowadays we know there are over a hundred. Some not so safe for a classroom setting.” He faced the classroom and with a smirk asked, “How’s that for a class entrance” Mild applause was his response. Arlene was among them, she was a little sad that she could never be able to perform any of those feats.

A student raised his hand and asked, “Professor, no offense, but isn’t alchemy a fancier potions?”

Professor Barnes shook his head and explained, “Not at all. Potions is fancier cooking. I’m sure you can all picture Professor Snape in a chef’s hat. Common misconception though.” He moved around his desk and showed them a circle he had drawn on a piece of parchment. There were several runes drawn within the circle.

He set the circle and the bowl of water on the ground. He waved them forward and said, “Gather around. Let me show you the power of alchemy.” They got up and gathered around him. He pulled a fist sized chunk of what looked like gold from his pocket. He asked, “Can anyone tell me what this is?”

“Gold?” Someone suggested.

“Not quite, but close.” The professor responded.

Luna supplied the answer, “It’s fool’s gold.”

Professor Barnes nodded in her direction and said, “Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw.” He set the false gold in the bowl and explained, “Alchemy is the very manipulation of the elements. Control of the very fabric of the universe. Alchemy opens doors that with conventional potions and magic we never would come close to opening.” He threw his wand over his shoulder. It landed perfectly in a pen holder on his desk.

“I don’t even need a wand to do it.” He looked right at Arlene when he said it. He placed both hands on the circle and closed his eyes. The runes shimmered and the gold in the water appeared to melt. It didn’t mix with the water, but it seemed to become the water. Even among the students from magical families there were gasps of amazement.

Professor Barnes opened his eyes and explained, “Many also think that alchemy is a more complicated transfiguration. Which is false. Transfiguration is when you change one item to another. Alchemy is when you combine them on an elemental level.”

He wiggled his fingers in the liquid gold and continued, “This new material I just made has both properties of fool’s gold and water. And it will last forever. Transfiguration can turn gold liquid, but it won’t have anything to do with water. Transfigured items will eventually return to their natural forms. Slowly, maybe even years with extremely talented witches, like our own Professor McGonagall.”

He lifted some of the gold-water and let drip from his hand and said, “Alchemy is eternal though. This material will last as long as the gold or water by itself would. Maybe longer if the two elements complement each other.”

The professor stood up and wiped his hand. The false gold had left smears on his hand. He retrieved his wand and with a wave the liquid vanished. He went back behind the desk and said, “Back to your seats, here’s the less exciting bit.”

They all returned to their seats. He then began the explaining of the symbols. How they represented certain properties or even entire elements. It was this part that made the challenge of studying alchemy. You had to know the representing symbols for certain things. Some symbols for certain properties were unknown or perhaps did not exist yet.

Near the end of the class Ginny raised her hand to ask a question. He pointed to her and she asked, “Sir, I was wondering about the rumors of a philosopher’s stone being here last year. It having to do with alchemy.”

In a very robotic voice he responded, “I can neither confirm nor deny there ever was or will be a philosopher’s stone at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.” A few giggles echoed throughout the room, “A perfect philosopher’s stone is one of the crowning goals of the alchemist community. Nicholas Flamel is the only one to have ever come close to it. He did create an imperfect one that did grant him the elixir of life. That gave him near eternal life.”

Another student asked, “Imperfect?”

He explained, “Some alchemists, myself and Mr. Flamel included, believe the stone could be improved upon. Creating what he did was nearly impossible and in hundreds of years no one has even come close to repeating it. Mr. Flamel himself told me that he doubted he could create another stone like the one he did.”

He clapped his hands and said, “That’s already too much said on that. That’s enough for today.” He paused then said, “For homework, ten inches of parchment on two elements you would like to see combined and what you think would come of it. Due Friday. Class is dismissed.”

They packed up their things and left. Arlene didn’t have a class next period so she bid Luna and Ginny bye and went off on her own. Ginny went with the rest of the Gryffindors to herbology while Luna skipped away to charms. Literally skipped. Arlene thought that Luna was unique, but that didn’t take away at all from what a great friend she was.

Ghosts were a common part of Hogwarts and she quickly had gotten used to them. She asked a passing one where to find the library and she gave excellent directions.

Arlene carefully navigated the stairs as she had learned the hard way this morning just how tricky they were. Having missed a step or two on fake steps and having to account for the moving stairs made navigating difficult at best. She eventually did find the library.

She had been in exactly one library before. A school library at the time she had thought it was impressive. This library beat it ten times over.

Bookshelves taller than Hagrid towered over her. The room was half as big as the great hall, but was still bigger than any house she’d ever lived in. Books filled the shelves, more books than she thought could exist in one place. Old books, new books, books in different languages. Everything she could imagine.

It was all here. It felt like all the information in the world must’ve been stored in this library. It might just be possible. She found the alchemy section and began shifting through books.

Most were on past experiments, theories on mixes, one was a catalogue of the best elements for mixing. Most of the books were very old and none of them were printed after 1900.

While the knowledge in them was useful, she had hoped for something more recent. It took her longer than she cared to admit to remember the alchemy book the course required.

She began reading through it and found it to be much more organized and up to date than all the other books. It was clear why it had been picked as the course book. She hadn’t spent much time on the other books, but this one was much more engaging. She spent most of her two hours off reading that book. By the time lunch was being served she was beginning to get a good idea of what she wanted her essay to be about.

She found Luna at the table. There was a spot open next to her that she took. In a good mood she asked, “How was charms?”

“It was alright. Professor Flitwick is hilarious.” She responded, somewhat subdued.

Something felt off about Luna. After years in an orphan home, she learned the hard way to know when someone felt off, but didn’t want to talk about it. Arlene could tell something was off with Luna.

She ate some and Luna tried to eat. They still had over half an hour until herbology so she whispered to Luna, “There’s something I need to ask you in private.”

She looked confused, but nodded. She led her out of the great hall and into the first deserted classroom they could find. Once in there she asked, “What happened while I was gone? I can tell something is off about you.”

Luna seemed shocked by the question The was no answer for a while. She tried to wave it off, “I was just getting tired. That’s all.” It was an obvious lie. She wasn’t good at it.

“Luna please, let me help you. Even if you just need to vent I’m here. You helped me more than you could ever realize yesterday. Let me return the favor.”

To say she seemed stunned would be an understatement. Her jaw was completely hanging agape. No words found their way out of her mouth. It was as if this was the first time anyone had tried to help her when she needed it.

She stuttered out, “A-Arlene, I-I’m sorry.” After another pause she told her, “In between classes some boys were making fun of me. My father writes a magazine and they were saying that we’re just a family of weirdos.” Her eyes began to water when she said, “Then they asked if my mother had left him for someone who actually had sense. My mother’s been dead for two years.”

Her next words were lost as Arlene gripped her in an embrace. The two fell to their knees as Luna cried into her shoulder.

They were late to Herbology, but the two did so well that by the end of the lesson Professor Sprout didn’t care.


	9. Chapter 9

Arlene Pov

They reported the bullying to Professor Flitwick. The boys who had bullied Luna received detention with Professor Barnes. His punishment had two choices, ten foot essay on the psychological effects of bullying on the victims due the next day or join him in his daily physical training the next morning. Thinking they were taking the easier route they chose the training.

He burst in their dormitories at four thirty in the morning, blaring air horns until they were dressed. The entire house was begging them to leave within seconds. They didn’t talk much about what followed, but they never bothered Luna or anyone else again.

Professor Barnes refused to comment on it. He was quoted saying to Draco Malfoy, a second year, “You want to know so bad, you can try it.” Draco had been pestering him for hours, but stopped right after that.

Luna and Arlene continued to excel in all their classes. Even the ones Arlene couldn’t take due to them involving wand work Luna still did good. They did so well that even Professor Snape said something good about them. Well, close enough anyway, “You have proven yourselves very… reliable at potions.”

She did her alchemy essay on a unique subject she had discovered in the library. The combination of non-elemental things. Specifically sound. She did a theory on the combination of sound and wood. It delved lightly into if homes could be infused with music or sounds. When she handed it in, he read it, glanced at her, then gave it full marks as she was watching. On the back he had written, “Relax, you’ll learn more about that in year three.”

There was an incident that involved one of Ginny’s brothers puking up slugs on the Quidditch field.

It was while they were in the library that Ginny shushed them. A dark haired boy was passing with his two friends. Ginny commented, “He has such dark hair.”

Arlene asked, “Who has dark hair?”

Ginny’s eyebrows raised as she said, “Harry Potter.”

“Who?” Arlene asked.

Luna answered, “Harry Potter.”

At her continued look of confusion Ginny gasped and burst out, “You don’t know who Harry Potter is?”

Arlene threw her arms out and asked, “Should I?”

Ginny looked as though someone had just slapped her. Luna looked surprised, but not nearly as so. Ginny rubbed her forehead and moaned. She then slapped the table and growled out, “Let me start at the very beginning.”

“Over twelve years ago, the wizarding world was at war with…” She stopped and said quietly, “We don’t say his name.” Luna nodded in agreement. Instead she got out a scrap of parchment and wrote out:

Voldemort.

She went on with it before Arlene could ask about it, “He was killing muggles and muggleborns on a massive scale. He wanted only purebloods to rule the wizarding world. He had all these followers too. No one could stop him.”

“Until one night, he came to the Potter’s house. He murdered Harry’s mother and father right in front of him! When he turned on Harry though. His spell backfired and destroyed him! Harry was only a year old and bested the most powerful dark lord the world had known.”

Arlene asked, “So, why is everyone so afraid of him? If he’s dead then why does no one say his name?”

Luna told her, “There’s some who believe that he didn’t really die. He was just hurt and he’s trying to come back.”

“Harry would stop him again though. He would.” Ginny reassured her. There was something in her look that said she wasn’t quite sure of that statement. Arlene had never heard of anyone coming back from the dead. Even in the wizarding world. The way they talked about Voldemort though. She began to wonder if she should even say the name.

As curiosity filled her, she began to wonder if she could learn more about this Voldemort. Once Ginny and Luna were preoccupied with their homework, she got up to talk to Madam Pince. She went up to the strict, librarian’s desk and asked, “Ma’am, I was wondering if you had any books on a dark lord.”

She scowled at her and said, “Which one?”

Arlene almost said the name. She didn’t know if Madam Pince feared him or not. She instead said, “The one Harry Potter defeated.”

The look on her face told her the answer before she got to it. She inhaled and said, “There is one book that details that…man’s reign of terror and it lies in the restricted section. So unless you get a teacher’s written permission the answer will be no.”

Arlene left, she wasn’t beaten though. She just had to find a teacher to give her permission to look at the book.

On the third weekend at Hogwarts, Luna took her to Hagrid’s hut for tea.

It was a beautiful day on the grounds. They had been sitting by the lake when Luna stood up and said, “Let’s go to Hagrid’s for tea. He’s quite the interesting fellow.”

Arlene cocked her head and asked, “The grounds keeper?” Then thinking that Luna had never led her astray decided, “Let’s go.” Ginny was busy with homework so she wasn’t able to join them that afternoon.

Hagrid’s hut was small compared to the castle, but up close it still towered over them. It was on the edge of the forbidden forest. The dark forest sent shivers down Arlene’s spine, but she didn’t let it show.

Luna knocked on the door and mere seconds later the massive man opened the door. He greeted them with a smile and said, “Luna! You brought a friend.”

Luna answered, “Good afternoon, Hagrid. This is Arlene.”

Arlene raised a hand and waved to him. He waved back and said, “Well, come on in. Don’t be shy.”

They entered the cabin to an odd assortment of smells. Strange herbs hung from the ceiling. A large fire burned in a crude fireplace. The room was dominated by a large table and chairs.

A teapot hung over the fire and Hagrid pulled it out to set it on the table. “Your just in time for tea.” He pulled three massive teacups from a cupboard. He set them on the table and began pouring it out.

Luna asked him, “How are you doing this year?”

Arlene spotted a massive dog in the corner and extended a hand towards it. Hagrid said, “Fang’s friendly, you can pet him. Might get all slobbery though.” He answered Luna’s question, “Been pretty quiet this year. Except Lockhart going around where he don’t belong. Trying to tell everyone how to do their job.” He shook his head, irritated.

As she scratched Fang’s ears, Arlene said, “I’ve heard he’s a terrible teacher. Except from his fans who insist everything he does is perfect.”

“My father did an article on Lockhart not at all being a monster fighter, but instead just someone who’s good at erasing memories. He just goes around stealing stories and wiping out all the memories of anyone he got his stories from.” Luna told them.

Hagrid grunted and said, “I don’t know about all that, but a lot of his stories do seem real fishy to me.”

Arlene went to the table and picked up her mug. The tea was plain, but it was still better made than what she was used to.

Arlene asked, “When did you two get to know each other?”

Hagrid explained, “We met at the train when you were getting off. I just thought she was being nice, but later that week she turned up at my hut. Normally it’s just Harry, Ron, and Hermione that visit, but now Luna has come by a few times.”

Luna nodded in agreement and added, “He seemed like such a nice genuine person. I wanted to get to know him better.”

They spent the next few hours getting to know Hagrid. Arlene made friends with him and they decided to come by next weekend if they weren’t too bogged down by homework.

Luna did have more homework than her, but she still helped her out. She couldn’t do anything practical, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get the theory behind several fields of magic. The homework that both of them had was easier for them to help each other on though.

Often times they would meet Ginny in the library. Sometimes her twin brothers would tag along, but the librarian often kicked them out before they even had the chance to sit down.

Arlene thought often on who to ask for permission to get the restricted book. She kept thinking Professor Barnes would be the best choice. He might also say no due to the fact that he might think the book was dangerous.

She made her move after an alchemy class when she didn’t have a class after. She approached his desk and told him, “Professor, I need a favor from you.”

“You got half a million Galleons?” He asked. Before she could answer he finished, “I’m joking. What can I help you with?”

She fiddled with the straps of her bag as she asked, “There’s a book on this powerful dark wizard I wanted to learn more about. It’s in the restricted section.”

He nodded and asked, “Is it Voldemort?” Her words caught in her throat. He nodded while adding, “I’ve read the book you’re referring to. It’s rubbish. Paints him as this evil wizard god or some crap.” He moved somethings on his desk while saying, “I’ll tell you this. He was a mass murdering maniac. He killed and tortured and all manner of horrible things.” He gave her an intense look. “He was just a wizard though. Just a man. Maybe too deep in the dark arts, maybe twisted his looks to appear different, but he was just a man.” He sighed and added, “Now he’s been defeated. Can he return? There’s very dark ways he can. Old dark magics better left buried and forgotten. If he did though then I wouldn’t let him near a single student.”

The look in his eyes was one of sheer determination. Barnes would let nothing stop him in his tracks. He looked like he could singlehandedly take on a storm.

Still Arlene felt the need to ask, “I’ve heard he’s very strong. Could you stop him?”

Professor Barnes raised an eyebrow. After a moment of thought he answered, “In a one on one fight? I think I’d stand a fair chance. With the support of the other professors, for sure.” He signed the request slip, but didn’t give it to her. He explained, “You can read this, but you have to say his name. Show me you aren’t afraid of him.”

If it had been someone who had lived through the horrors of the wizarding war it may not have been possible. Arlene hadn’t even been born at the time. Despite what she had heard of him Professor Barnes’ words gave her confidence. She said, “Voldemort.”

He handed her the slip and said, “I have to prepare for my next class. Good luck.”

She left the classroom only to be stopped by Professor Flitwick. He walked up to her and asked, “Miss Connery do you have some time to spare? I’d like to speak with you in my office. Nothing bad.”

Arlene did have a free period so she answered, “Of course Professor.”

He smiled and said, “Wonderful, this way please.” He led her to another tower. They went in his office. The first thing she noticed was the shelf full of trophies. On closer inspection she noticed they were all dueling trophies.

He boasted, “Ah, you noticed my trophies. I was a dueling champion at one point. Before I was a professor that is.” He motioned for her to take a seat.

She took a seat across from him. He opened a tin on his desk. “Cookie? They’re chocolate chip.”

She nodded and said, “Yes, please.”

She took one and he began talking, “Miss Connery, due to your unique nature I haven’t had the privilege of being able to observe you in a classroom setting. However, as a member of Ravenclaw house I still see it as my duty to see that you are happy and healthy. I hear from the other professors that you are doing outstanding in your classes.”

He stopped to let her speak and Arlene told him, “Well, I just understand all the information. I have my friends to help me out too.”

He smiled and said, “Sounds more like you’re there to help them.”

She blushed. Arlene bit into the cookie to avoid having to respond. Professor Flitwick chuckled. He told her, “There’s no need to be modest. You’re in the house that values intelligence after all. I’m so glad to see you doing well. Professor Dumbledore for some reason was convinced that you wouldn’t do well. I’m glad to hear that he was wrong about you.”

Her blush went away as she remembered that creepy smile. She shifted uncomfortably. The professor seemed to notice and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Arlene brushed at her hair unnecessarily and said, “Nothing really. Just something seems off when he smiles at me.”

Professor Flitwick frowned. He seemed lost in thought for a second. Finally, he said, “Not the first time I’ve heard that. Well, you won’t be seeing much of him one on one. If you do ever have to go to his office then come get me. I’ll keep an eye on you while you’re in there. He’s been a model headmaster for years. Not a single scandal has ever been associated with him.”

He paused. Arlene absorbed the words, but still didn’t want to be alone with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick went on, “I do hope you haven’t been the subject of much bullying here. I know there was that incident with Miss Lovegood.”

Arlene shook her head and told him, “No, those two have been nice to her ever since. I haven’t told anyone of my… condition.”

Professor Flitwick grew a concerned look. “My dear don’t feel like it’s something to be ashamed of. Think of it this way: you may not be able to use a wand, but you’re still doing better than most of those who can. You’re actually coming close to the second smartest in the school and you don’t even do half the courses. Think how incredible that is.

“If anyone were to bully you then you can come tell me. I would be happy to help you with that. I do hope that you don’t become the victim of anything like that though.” After a moment of silence he added, “Look if you ever feel down about the one flaw you have. Think of me. You may not have noticed.” He leaned in and whispered, “I have a height inconvenience. I’m a little on the short side.” He said it with a smile. Arlene couldn’t help, but to laugh at his joke.

He went on, “Yet, here I am, a teacher at the greatest witchcraft school in the world. A head of Ravenclaw house to boot. Don’t let something you can’t help get in the way of your dreams.”

Arlene took the opportunity to say, “Thank you for talking to me professor. I wish I could be in your class.”

He raised a finger and said, “You might be one day. Some witch’s magic just takes time to come out. Next year you might be dazzling us all in charms class. Who knows?”

“Thank you professor.” Arlene said. She didn’t want to get too hopeful about it. Her hopes had been dashed once when her wand didn’t work. She didn’t want to repeat that.

Professor Flitwick said, “Well, if there’s nothing you have to tell me. Then I won’t keep you cooped up for any longer. I know I can be a drag at times. I just drone on and on.” He added hand motions to exaggerate the sarcasm.

She gave a giggle and decided she liked Professor Flitwick. She shook his hand. He asked her before she left, “Could you not mention my height problem to anyone. I’m trying to keep it a secret.” She giggled and nodded to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Arlene Pov

That night more of her memories returned to her in the form of vivid dreams.

After the incident with the book and the fire an older girl befriended her. She was in her room still depressed over being unable to finish her story. The bruises hadn’t even begun to fade yet.

There was knock at her door. She hesitantly looked up to see a pretty red haired girl. The girl waved at her and asked, “Can I come in?”

Arlene only got friendly vibes from her and nodded. She came in and sat beside her on the bed. Everything she did was slow and obvious. As if she was afraid of scaring her.

The red haired girl extended a hand and said, “My name is Eliza. You’re Arlene right?” She nodded but still didn’t say anything. The older girl smiled at her. “We don’t get much time to talk here but I wanted to say hi to you.” She put her hand down. Arlene had never got the confidence to shake it.

She leaned in and told her, “I want to be your friend but I’m nervous about something.”

She remained silent until Arlene was forced to speak. “Why are you nervous?”

“Because you weren’t talking to me.” She answered.

Arlene didn’t pick up on it for a second. Then she managed a smile. “Thank you for talking to me.” In the home they all treated each other well but in the cruel environment it was hard to make true friends.

Over the next few months they did become friends. Eliza was already fourteen but didn’t mind talking to her at all. They would sneak away moments together. Whenever Mrs. Gregory was gone were the best times to talk. There was no chance of her randomly losing her mind over them having a conversation.

She took turns being motherly towards Arlene and being her friend. She had been older when she became an orphan. She told Arlene much about the outside world. Arlene had grown up in the orphanage and only saw the real world through movies and books whenever they could get sneaked in. Eliza had a real world view on things. She told her so much more and in detail.

She wasn’t quite sure when she began to love her. Not exactly in the romantic sense. She was still young for that. More of a kinship love. The way you love a best friend.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t see how pretty she was. She had bright blue eyes that still shone despite all her hardships. Her skin was nearly flawless. Her hair was long and curly, she didn’t mind at all that Arlene liked to play with it.

They were instant best friends. Whenever Mrs. Gregory would involve one of them in her daily episodes the other would sneak into their room and comfort them. In the moments they could sneak together they were inseparable.

Eliza was open with her about being a lesbian. This was the first time Arlene had met one in real life. She didn’t judge her for it at all. Arlene felt happiness in her confidence about it. She could only tell Arlene though do to their living circumstances. Eliza didn’t have romantic feelings for Arlene. She was too young for that.

Still they had an incredible friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Everything else is still on track. Just had a busy day yesterday.

Arlene Pov

More months passed and October came around. Mrs. Gregory considered Halloween a holiday for devil worshipers. It was never even allowed to be mentioned in the home.

Here at Hogwarts however, they decorated the great hall in an epic fashion. Live bats swooped around, completely harmless, but fun all the same. The biggest pumpkins she had ever seen had been carved into lanterns. A rumor was going around about dancing skeletons being at this year’s feast.

Ginny was lying in bed after taking some medicine. Her oldest brother was standing over the bed with a disapproving look on his face. He had been complaining the whole time about her being pale and demanded she take some medicine.

The smoke coming out from under her red hair gave the impression her head was on fire. Still neither Arlene nor Luna laughed. They had noticed in the past few weeks that she had been acting odd.

She was sleeping less and her grades were slipping. Arlene had asked her about it, but she had refused to say anything. She had blamed the school stress and tried to pass it off.

They were waiting for Percy to leave so they could ask about it when Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out. The brother wined, “I am her brother I should be allowed to stay.”

To which she replied, “If you really care about her you’ll leave so she can get her rest. Now out!”

They left and outside the hospital wing he gave them a dirty look as if it was their fault they got kicked out. Luna whispered in her ear, “He’s been around too many Nargles.”

Halloween day came and they got ready to go down to the feast. The atmosphere was light and jovial as they dug into the food. It was even better than usual. There were pumpkin and bat shaped pasties. Plenty of pudding and some of the best roast beef she had ever had.

The ghosts were adding to the atmosphere, but there seemed to be less than usual for some reason. The ones that were there were flying around saying, “Boo!” or sitting with the students telling stories or sharing adventures. One was going around the tables popping up every time someone grabbed a chicken leg and gasping, “My leg!”

The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw’s house ghost, told Luna and Arlene about last Halloween when a troll got into the castle.

Near the end of the feast Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The hall fell silent as he began, “I hope you all have enjoyed our feast tonight. As a special treat, it is my pleasure to introduce, The Bones of London!”

A line of animated skeletons run out from a door behind the professors’ table and formed up in front. They bowed in unison then began to dance.

It wasn’t a simple dance either. They jumped around and did flips and cartwheels. Some would throw others into the air and catch them. One missed the catch and with a clatter the skeleton hit and bones clattered everywhere.

The was an audible gasp as the skeletons stopped and mimed gasping. The one who missed the catch was silently freaking out until the scattered bones began to rattle. They flew back together and the formerly shattered skeleton mimed cheering. The others followed suit and the dance resumed.

By the end of it the entire school was clapping and cheering. The skeletons gave another bow and left the same way they came in. Arlene and Luna were grinning widely and left with the rest of the school as they headed off to bed.

As soon as they walked into the corridor they happened upon the strangest scene.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger stood in a puddle of water. Looks of horror were stretching across their faces as the students appeared. Hanging from a torch bracket was the stiff form of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker’s cat. The worst part was the letters on the wall. Written in glistening blood was:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.   
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Someone roughly pushed past her and said, “Enemies of the heir? You’ll be next Mudbloods!” It was Draco Malfoy. Fred and George rushed at Malfoy but were stopped by several students.

The caretaker, Filch, came storming up yelling, “Why are you all stopped here? Get going!” He stopped when he saw his cat. His eyes widened, his mouth stuttered, and his hands shook. “Mrs. Norris” He turned on Harry and his horror turned to rage. He grabbed him by the front of his robes and screamed, “I’ll kill you!”

He actually drew back a fist to hit the twelve year old when a blur of robes flew over their heads and Professor Barnes appeared holding his fist back with ease.

He told the caretaker, “Filch if you attempt to abuse one of my students I will have no choice, but to eliminate you as a threat to them.” He leaned in close and growled, “Release him. Now”

She had never seen Filch let go of something so fast. Professor Barnes told him, “When we find the true culprit, they will be punished. Until then, not another word.” He stepped away as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stepped into the clearing. Professor Barnes held his hand an inch from the cat and closed his eyes. As if he was feeling for something.

Dumbledore ordered, “Everyone back to your dormitories. Except for you three.” pointing at Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

Barnes added without stopping his work, “Malfoy, you owe me a five foot essay on why you will never call someone that slur again. Due tomorrow. I don’t care if you don’t sleep.”

Luna and Arlene left to go back to Ravenclaw common room. It wouldn’t be until tomorrow that they learned Mrs. Norris was petrified, not dead.

The entire school was wild with rumors on what had happened. Luna was fully convinced it wasn’t Potter and his friends, but rather a supposedly dead dark wizard who had laid dormant until now.

Arlene was less sure. From what she knew of Harry Potter and his friends they didn’t seem like the type to petrify a cat and claim a chamber was opened. Then again they were right there at the scene. As far as she knew no one had any hard evidence, but they hadn’t been locked up either. She had to assume the professors would know what had happened.

There were a lot of wild theories and most didn’t make any sense. That Potter was actually He-who-must-not-be-named in disguise. That the previous defense against the dark arts teacher was back and wanted revenge. Someone thought that it was Professor Barnes who petrified the cat. The professor thought this theory was hilarious.

What wasn’t hilarious was what Malfoy received the next morning when Professor Barnes caught him without an essay. The same choice as what the other two bullies got, but Malfoy decided on the essay when faced with the alternative.

Ginny was in terrible shape. They knew she loved cats, but this was more than they expected. They did their best to cheer her up and keep their eyes on her. It didn’t help that she refused to tell them what was really bothering her.

Also Prefect Percy kept trying to scare them off. He felt that they weren’t helping and only made things worse. Despite the fact every time she saw him she started shivering with worry.

Word spread fast of Professor Binns admitting to the Chamber of Secrets being just less than confirmed. About the monster within. Fear spread like a plague among the muggleborns and first years.

Luna and Arlene needed to help Ginny somehow. They didn’t know how though. Percy was just about stalking her and he wasn’t helping her at all. It was proving nearly impossible to get her open up. Luna was really noticing how attached she was to one of her books. An old, black, book with no markings or title, except for a location on the back of where the book was bought.

They decided they had to do something before the upcoming Quidditch game. They didn’t want to do a full blown confrontation, but it was starting to look like that was the only way.

There was a bathroom on the second floor. No one ever used it cause supposedly it was haunted. Then again all of Hogwarts was haunted. There was a teacher that was a ghost.

Arlene was leading Luna to it saying, “This is the best spot we’ve found so far. No girls go here and no boys are even allowed in.”

Luna shook her head saying, “it’s going to be full of Hetes when we get in there. I guarantee it.” She said it with a smile though. A Hete must not be all that bad. Whatever it was.

Arlene opened the door intending to say, “Ta-da!” Until they heard crying. They slowly walked over to where the stalls were. They were all closed except for one. The one the crying was coming from oddly.

They peeked around the corner and saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger standing in a semi-circle around the sobbing ghost of a girl roughly their age.

They leaned back and walked away as one. Luna did mouth, “Told you.” on the way out.

They decided to find a new place.

None of them spotted the two girls, but it was still very awkward.

They weren’t able to find a good spot before the year’s first Quidditch game. For a massive, ancient castle there weren’t that many places that the first years could find for a confrontation. Maybe if they had more time to search they would do better.

The problem was it had to be a place that Percy couldn’t follow and there was little chance of any other person walking in. This narrowed their list of places down by far. They thought about getting her in a much different bathroom during the Quidditch game, but even in her state Ginny didn’t want to miss it.

Arlene found herself really wishing Harry Potter didn’t need to do ghost therapy in the bathroom. It also confirmed his innocence in her mind. He couldn’t be counseling Moaning Myrtle and releasing monsters at the same time


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian Pov

Professor Barnes sat in his office staring into the fire. There was a knock at the door. He spun his chair towards the desk and said, “Come on in.”

Draco Malfoy entered carrying a large roll of parchment. He placed it on his desk and turned to leave. The professor called to him, “Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat with me please.”

The student glowered at him, but sat down. He mumbled, “Trying to get me to write more.” In a voice he thought the professor couldn’t hear.

“Trying to prevent it.” He responded. Malfoy stopped with wide eyes that he heard him. “My hearing is exceptional.” He explained.

Malfoy finished sitting down and asked, “Is this part where you try to save me or whatever?”

The professor smirked and said, “Would you mind if we spoke simpler? Man to man instead of student to professor?”

Malfoy got a confused look on his face and answered, “I guess.”

“Good, now I can tell you that you need to get your head out of your ass.” Barnes told him. Malfoy’s eyes went wide, but Barnes went on before he could say anything, “You’re a talented student, but you’ve got a temper. There’s a good reason I want people I catch bullying to write essays on it.” He took a sip of water and went on, “It’s not just to punish. I want them to understand themselves and learn. Tell me what you learned writing this.”

Malfoy sneered and jumped up, saying, “What do expect me to do? Tell you I’ll change my ways and be a good Mudblood lover from now on? That I’ll apologize to that teacher’s pet, Granger? That I’m sick of Potter being loved and pampered by everyone? That my father constantly berates me about letting them do better than me? That I’m a disgrace to the family name? All I want is for him to just say that he’s proud of me just once! He never does it! I do my best, but it’s never enough for him!”

He slammed himself back in his seat with tears in his eyes. Barnes just nodded. There was silence for a long while until Barnes said, “I know you’re father’s an asshole. I’ve met him. Hell, I’ve threatened him.”

Malfoy looked up in surprise and asked, “And you lived?”

Barnes leaned in and said, “Lucius Malfoy is not as tough as everyone seems to think. I know for a fact I could take him any day of the week.” He leaned back, “That’s not the point I’m trying to make. I’m trying to say is that he makes you feel insecure. You take that out on literally everyone.

“Not mention the whole, years of learned hatred for a specific people. You said it yourself that Miss Granger is a talented witch. If it wasn’t for her muggleborn nature I think you would admire her.”

“Pfft! As if!” Malfoy said, but his heart was not in it.

Barnes asked, “Can you tell me the reason why muggleborns are so bad then?” Malfoy opened his mouth, but Barnes stopped him, “Don’t give me the blood purity crap. You and I both know that is a weak cop out.”

He closed his mouth and opened it a few times. He almost started a few sentences, but stopped before he could get going. Barnes patiently waited, curious to see if he could get an actual reason from him. Finally, he admitted, “I can’t think of one. There are mud-, muggleborns, who are very…talented as you say. And you’re right about the blood purity. I just didn’t want my father to hate me for disagreeing with him.”

Barnes nodded and responded, “Mr. Malfoy you have just done a very difficult thing and I am proud of you for saying that. I’m not going to force you to do this, but I believe you should apologize to those you used that slur against.” Malfoy looked like he wanted to argue, but he went on, “I know Slytherin house receives more hate than it deserves and your apologies might fall on deaf ears. It would be a massive show of maturity on your part at the very least. If anyone from any house were to mock you for trying then let me know and they will receive the same choice I give all those I give detention to.”

Malfoy nodded. He forced out, “Thank you, Professor.”

An uncomfortable look passed over Barnes face as he eased out, “About that, let’s make a deal. I won’t tell anyone about your breakdown and you don’t tell anyone I swore in front of you.”

With a giggle, Malfoy responded, “Deal.” Then he left out the door.

The professor returned to his thoughts from before. He had been planning something. Something he hoped would benefit students in difficult home situations, like Harry Potter, Arlene Connery, and potentially Draco Malfoy. He had a major obstacle: Getting Dumbledore to agree to let him go through with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Arlene Pov

Arlene had no idea what Quidditch was until a few weeks ago. It sounded a lot like football or soccer as the Americans called it. Except it was fifty feet in the air, on broomsticks, with two balls trying to knock you down, surrounded by hostile students.

The picture of safety.

The first match was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Ginny refused to miss it despite her agitated state. Arlene and Luna tried to get in Gryffindor seating, but someone got in the way.

They were walking to the stadium with Ginny in the middle. Arlene was saying, “I’ve never seen a game before, but if you’re this excited for it then it must be good.”

Ginny simply nodded quietly, but she wasn’t shaking with nerves like she sometimes did. Luna did lean in a whisper, “We won’t be able to sit with her.”

Arlene turned to her and asked, “What do you mean?” She saw when they turned the corner seconds later. Prefect Percy stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor stands, fingering his badge every chance he could.

Ginny actually began to walk slower. Arlene asked her, “Do you want to come to the Ravenclaw stands?” She nodded and they turned around. They got into the Ravenclaw stands without a problem.

The sky was overcast by the time they got up there. By the time the players got on the field it had begun to sprinkle. They had a hard time seeing from so far away, but there seemed to be a lot of anger between the two teams.

The game began and it was clear even to Arlene that the Slytherins were faster, but the Gryffindors had done more practice. It wasn’t a large enough skill gap to overcome the sheer speed of the brooms.

There was another problem soon enough though. Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, was being specifically targeted by one of the bludgers. They were meant to go around and attack many players, not specifically target one.

Ginny was worried, but it wasn’t the unhealthy anxiety she had been having for a while now. Then again she kept saying, “Not Harry,” under her breath. Neither of them commented on that. Maybe Ginny had a thing for ghost counselors.

It’s not like she was desperate, but she was only eleven years old. This was likely her first time feeling romantic feelings. Arlene couldn’t really talk as she never had felt that way for anyone. She didn’t know what else to do and neither of them were going to pretend they knew better.

Slytherin was winning the entire game, but that was almost a side show to Harry’s endeavor to not get hit by his personal bludger. He was having to pull ridiculous stunts and moves to avoid it. Malfoy was hanging around him, but they weren’t sure if it was to mock him or to catch him if he fell. Perhaps both.

Potter made a swift turn to stare at Malfoy and stayed in one spot for slightly too long. A loud crack, a groan from the crowd, and a small squeal from Ginny signaled that Harry Potter had just had his arm broken. And yet the match went on just as normal.

Maybe he had had enough of Malfoy at that point because he dived right at him and he was forced to dodge. He sped right past him with his good arm outstretched. Even Arlene picked up that he was going after the golden snitch.

She began cheering for him. After all that he deserved a win. There was a small glint in his hand that she knew meant he caught it. Then he fell off his broom.

He fell to the ground and by the time the professors got their wands out to help he had already hit the ground. Ginny gave a louder squeal and got up from her seat. She led the run down to the field so fast that Arlene and Luna had problems keeping up.

She reached Harry first and kneeled by his side. Arlene, Luna, and the Gryffindors all gathered around him. He was unconscious with his arm twisted at an unnatural angle.

Lockhart showed up saying, “Make room everyone, make room. I’ve got this completely under control.”

Arlene heard Professor Barnes ask from behind, “What did I miss?”

She told him, “A rogue bludger broke his arm.”

“Oh, I was trying to nap through the game, but I should’ve been here. Can’t be any students I helped Madam Hooch with the wards. Might’ve- LOCKHART NO!” He rushed forward, but he was too late. Professor Lockhart cast his spell and Harry’s arm went limp, even more so than it was before. It gained the same consistency as a fully cooked noodle.

Barnes picked up Harry and began jogging with him towards the hospital wing. He held him in a way that prevented his arm and head from jolting around too much.

Ginny was too shy to go see him while he was conscious. On the flip side the castle seemed strangely empty now. Arlene wanted to try talking to Ginny now. She looked at Luna, but she shook her head. Luna had a habit of knowing things it seemed, so against her instincts she didn’t bring it up now.

The day went on as normal until later that night. Arlene had been caught up doing homework and reading up on more alchemy much later than Luna and Ginny had stayed up. She almost didn’t hear Luna’s, “Please don’t stay up much longer.”

Madam Pince, the librarian, was late finding her and kicked her out of the library, surprisingly, not as upset as she would’ve expected. Arlene didn’t realize just how late it was until she checked her watch. She hurried to get back to the common room. She jogged down the corridors. She peeked around a corner then jerked back.

Filch was patrolling around looking for trouble. If he caught her out of bed especially after his cat… no she didn’t want that to happen. She knew of only one other way to get to her dormitories from where she was, but it would take her by the hospital wing.

Better to go the long way than for sure get caught by Filch. She went back around the long trek by the hospital wing. She was just about to round the corner to the stair when she heard Colin Creevey scream.

It was one of those rare screams of true terror. Followed by a flash of yellow light. Arlene had no idea what was going on, but she knew something bad was happening. She couldn’t bring herself to move though.

There was a series of thuds down the stairs. A cluster of grapes rolled out from around the corner. She found her legs and eased forward. She told herself to run away, but she couldn’t. She could only move forward. Her beat rapidly as the corner came closer to her.

She wanted a weapon of some kind on her. Her wand was in her bag by her bed, but it would’ve been useless in her hand anyway. She really hated being a squib right now. A gun or a big knife would’ve been much better. Of course Hogwarts, being a school, would never allow those things. For good reason. Except now one would’ve really come in handy.

She reached the corner and peeked around, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She froze with horror at what she saw. Colin lay on the stairs, stiff as a board. Camera over his face.

She threw herself back around the corner holding a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Colin was dead, Creevey was dead, a student had been killed at Hogwarts. There was a dead body just around the corner.

Unless this was like the Mrs. Norris attack. Maybe he was just petrified. She swallowed and removed her hand. She peeked back around the corner. It looked like Creevey might be petrified. He had a similar expression as Mrs. Norris. His body was stiff as a board and that took a while with bodies. No, he was petrified.

Then movement at the top of the stairs caught her eye. Her body locked up as dozens of feet of thick, scaly, muscle slid away. It ended in a tail that was nearly as thick as her arm.

The monster of the Chamber of Secrets was real.

She had just seen it. Was it going to make another attack? Something in her told her to follow it. Follow that thing? It could kill her with a swipe of its tail. If it was going back to its home she could find it then tell the professors where the monster was coming from.

With that in mind, she swallowed her fear and climbed up the stairs. She stopped near the top and peeked over the edge.

Nothing.

The hall was completely empty. She had waited too long.

Voices sounded down the corridor and she bolted down the hallway. With no monster in sight, being caught out of bed after hours became her bigger concern. She did stop at the corner and peek around it. Still no monster.

She looked back to see McGonagall and Dumbledore inspecting Colin. She dashed away towards the Ravenclaw dormitories. She made it safely, but had trouble sleeping. She was very glad tomorrow was Sunday.

She wanted to tell a professor about what she had seen, but she didn’t think any would believe her. Her best bets were Professors Flitwick or Barnes. Still neither seemed likely to believe the story of a monster from an eleven year old. Flitwick was too convinced there was no monster and Barnes was too logical.

By the time Monday had come around, the entire school was in a panic. Everyone knew about the attack now. Still it was around this time that Ginny, Luna, and Arlene were walking out of the great hall and Draco Malfoy showed up.

He had a strong reputation as a bully and they needed to get Ginny away from him. She was already in bad condition. Luna actually suggested, “Let’s hear him out.”

“Thank you.” Said Draco. He turned to Ginny, who had her head down, and told her, “I’ve said some very cruel things to you and your family over the years.” Whatever he was trying to say, he was having a hard time doing it. “I’ve been unfair and mean”

For a second, Ginny became a little more like how she was at the beginning of the year. Confident and fierce, “Yes you have. Your point?”

Anger crossed his face, but he forced it away. Malfoy went on, “I want to apologize for the things I’ve said to you. I’m sorry.”

To say Ginny and Arlene were surprised would be an understatement. Ginny was literally at a loss for words. Luna spoke for them to keep things from getting more awkward than they already were, “I think you made the right choice Malfoy. Seems very mature.”

Ginny managed to get out, “Uh, thank you. It’s unexpected.”

Draco responded, “Thank you for listening.” He furrowed his brows at them. “Don’t think it makes you special or anything.” After a pause he added, “I have to go now.” He left rather quickly. As if he was uncomfortable with something. His face glowing red.

Arlene commented, “That was… strange. Nice, but strange.”

Despite the oddness of it, Ginny was in a much better mood throughout the day.

Posters for a dueling club appeared next week, but none of them had a desire to attend. Luna had a strong feeling Lockhart would be leading it and he had embarrassed himself enough to them.

Curiosity did pull them to watch the end of it though. They showed up just in time for an odd show.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood facing one another. Snape had a nasty sneer on his face. Lockhart was smiling like an idiot. Professor Barnes was off to the side, looking like he was sick of life in general.

Malfoy looked between Snape and Barnes. The two bowed, extended wands and both cried, “Expelliarmus!” Both wands flew from their owner. Draco didn’t say any foul words. He simply retrieved his wand with patience. Potter seemed confused, but did the same.

Barnes remained to the side, nodding with a small smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian Pov

After the attack on Colin Creevey the professors held a staff meeting. Professor Barnes sat in his chair waiting for McGonagall to begin the meeting. Dumbledore was apparently too busy to attend.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Barnes, Lockhart, Snape, Sprout, and Hooch had gathered in the teacher conference room. McGonagall spoke first, “We need to talk about the attack on Mr. Creevey.”

Lockhart interjected, “I should’ve been there. I could’ve stopped that monster.”

Barnes sighed and said his piece, “As much as the idea pains everyone I do feel we should temporarily shut down the school.” He leaned forward and went on, “We send the students home or to Hogsmeade and run a thorough search of the school. Sweep every corridor and every room for old, dark magic. When we find the chamber we destroy the inside and seal it up using muggle and magical means.”

Snape countered, “Closing the school would show the heir of Slytherin that they have won.”

“Until we bring them back after the destruction of the chamber. We would be down a month at most.” Barnes finished.

Flitwick said, “I believe that would be a good idea. What if we search now though? We do a sweep over the weekend?”

Barnes explained, “I’ve been trying. Too much magical interference. Hundreds of young witches and wizards have a way of throwing off the senses when looking for magical anomalies. Not to mention Hogwarts is hundreds of years old and is already full of ancient magic.”

“We don’t even know if there really is a chamber at all. Likely just some rogue student who thinks they are being funny.” Snape countered him. “Could also be your ego trying to bring more importance to yourself. Yet again you feel the need to prove yourself the hero.”

Barnes took a calming breath. “Severus can we focus on the crisis at hand? We can argue like children later.”

“Adrian is right, we need to focus.” McGonagall backed him up. “We have a school to protect. Albus refuses to shut down just yet. We need to find a way to keep the students safe.”

Lockhart felt the need to boast at that moment. “Well I know I’ll run into the culprit sooner or later. It is only fate after all.”

Barnes refrained from strangling him. Flitwick suggested, “After hours we set up motion detecting spells around the corridors. So if someone is sneaking around we can catch them.”

Snape informed him. “Those spells would be triggered by the various rodents and misbehaving students roaming the castle. We’d be chasing false leads all night.” He sneered at Flitwick.

He almost went on before McGonagall said, “We can modify the spells to only go off with human sized motion. If we do catch just students out of bed after hours then I would certainly like to know who is roaming the castle in this dangerous time.” She huffed with an air of finality.

Snape was still not satisfied it seemed. He told them, “I have another suggestion.” They all leaned in to hear it. “Why not send Potter home? Albus thinks he’s safer there anyway.”

Hooch spoke up, “What good would that do?”

“This supposed heir of Slytherin might just be out for him due to his affiliation with the dark lord. The current victims just got in his way.” There was almost a collective sigh throughout the room. He tried to explain further. “Potter caused the downfall of the dark lord. If the heir of Slytherin is truly who he says he is then he might settle for that.”

Barnes countered, “It would make things worse. It would show they are winning. They would gain confidence and attack more frequently.” He looked directly at Snape. “Singling out a single student to send home is irrational. We do none or all until the culprit is caught. My vote is still all.” He leaned back in his chair.

“We cannot shutdown Hogwarts.” McGonagall finalized. “I do like the idea of the motion detecting spells. Only after night though. We should also have one teacher on patrol every night.”

“Yet another thing to set off motion detectors.” Snape complained to himself.

Barnes volunteered. “I’ll take tonight. I’m used to sleep deprivation. I’ll set the spells as well. I’ll know why certain ones are going off then.”

McGonagall nodded to him. “Thank you Professor Barnes.”

Lockhart interjected, “Perhaps I should patrol as well.”

“NO!” Barnes protested. They all looked at him in shock. “Losing one professor would be bad enough but two would be a disaster.”

Snape gave a small smile. “It sounds like you fear the monster in the chamber Barnes.”

Barnes didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reply. He knew what he was capable of. He just wished the legend was clearer on the potential beast they were facing. He would prefer to be more prepared if he did encounter it rather than starting a fight blind. Speaking of preparedness. He reminded himself to ask Professor McGonagall a question. “Professor McGonagall a word please, after the meeting?”

McGonagall answered, “Of course.”

He felt something prod at his mind. Someone was attempting to break into his head. Unfortunately for them he was highly skilled in mental defense. He threw a powerful mental lash at the probe. The pressure vanished and Snape physically flinched. He turned to him and asked in a deadly low voice, “Is there something you wanted to ask me, Severus Snape?”

The man righted himself and sneered, “No. Why would you ask?” Barnes grunted and turned away.

McGonagall decided that was enough. “I think this meeting was a success. You all may return to your duties.”

Barnes met with McGonagall outside the room. “Professor, I need to tell you something which may upset you.”

The weariness became more apparent on her as she told him, “Not much you could say would upset me at this point.”

He took that into account and decided to be brief. “I have several theories as to what beast may be causing the petrification. Whether you believe in a monster or not I have to take every precaution. It is in my nature. I have in my luggage a large knife that would be excellent for fighting monsters. I’m requesting your permission to arm myself with it at all times.”

McGonagall gave him a look of disbelief. For a second he thought she was going to reject him. She then lifted her robes slightly and revealed a small knife strapped to her calf. “Understood. Thank you.” He was genuinely surprised. Normally he was great at noticing hidden weapons. This time he had been fooled. Again he was reminded to not underestimate Minerva McGonagall.

He left to go to his quarters.

His quarters were sparse. A decently sized bed and a chest at the foot of it were within. There were other items around with a closet for all his clothes.

He went to the chest and opened the lock with a password. The chest opened. Inside was a large knife within a scabbard, A muggle pistol, a folded set of dragon’s skin robes, and his big hat.

He reached in and his hand hovered near the pistol. He shook his head and grabbed the knife instead. He drew it from the scabbard to inspect it. Still sharp as a razor and made of hardened goblin steel with a few alchemical alterations to make it lighter and sharper. The blade alone was almost ten inches in length. He put it back in the scabbard and strapped it to his lower leg.

He didn’t want to have to use it. However he preferred to have it in case he did need it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone noticed the number of chapters dropping that is because i combined some chapters for longer updates. Same amount of content as before but less short chapters.

Arlene Pov

They decided it had been too long since a visit to Hagrid’s. Convincing Ginny took some time, but they managed. It would be good for her to get some fresh air. At least they hoped it would.

Saturday afternoon they walked down to the edge of the forbidden forest to Hagrid’s hut. Luna knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door and gave them a warm smile. “Hello, I see you’ve brought Ron’s sister.”

She stepped forward and introduced herself, “I’m Ginny. How did you know my brother was Ron?”

Hagrid shook her hand and explained, “Well, you got the same red hair and freckles. It couldn’t have been that much of a coincidence.” He made room for them. “Come on in. Just getting some tea ready.”

They came in and took some chairs. Fang was there and Arlene took the time to scratch his ears as she passed. He yawned appreciatively. Luna was the first to speak, “So, Hagrid how’s the grounds coming?”

He shrugged as he stoked the fire and answered, “Good as ever. Not much to do since Halloween is over with. No pumpkins to grow. Professor Sprout don’t want no help with the mandrakes so it’s business as usual for me.” A dark look crossed his face. “Except for my roosters. They keep getting killed. Dumbledore is trying, but they haven’t stopped yet.”

Ginny changed subject, “How about the forest, Hagrid?”

“Oh the forest? Fine as ever. Nothing to worry about in there. The unicorns have even been coming back. It’s good since last year they were-”

He stopped unexpectedly and pulled the mugs from the cabinets. He began getting the tea ready. It was Luna who stated, “You can tell us about the Unicorns Hagrid. It won’t bother us.”

He huffed, but did tell them, “Last year they were getting killed by something evil. The centaurs told me. Don’t want to get too into detail. Some nasty business that was.”

Arlene’s curiosity was peaked, but she didn’t want to know too much about the forbidden forest. Something about it gave her the creeps. Still she was brave enough to ask, “Hagrid will tell us what was hunting unicorns? Might be good for us to know.”

“No, no, no. Bad business that was. You don’t want to know and you don’t need to know.” He said with an air of finality.

Arlene was ready to let it go. Ginny wasn’t though. She was the one to press, “Hagrid telling us won’t hurt.” It was surprising to see her press so hard. And a good thing since she had been so recluse lately.

Hagrid’s eyebrows furrowed in though. He hummed in contemplation. Finally he said, “Ah, it’s done and over now. Can’t hurt.” He served the tea and put out sugar for them. He had some treacle tart too. He sat down and began, “Alright. So last year there was this thing going around the forest hunting unicorns. Terrible thing to hunt a unicorn.” He held out his hands as if trying to exemplify how wrong it was.

“A unicorn is one of the purest forms of life. A great majestic beast it is. To want to kill one I can’t understand.” He actually wiped at his eyes. “Something was out there killing them. They stopped right before the end of the year though. Might’ve had something to do with that business with Professor Quirrell.”

Hagrid stopped talking long enough for Luna to step in. “Wasn’t Professor Quirrell the one who stole all those oven mitts from the house elves?”

Ginny and Arlene remained quiet. Arlene knew it was probably something her father had told her and printed in his magazine. A confused look crossed his face and he said, “Err, I wasn’t going to say nothing, but now I guess I should. For educational purposes.”

Arlene reached for some of the treacle tart, but Luna stopped her and recommended, “Put it by the fire first. It is very thick.” Arlene nodded and set her plate of it by the flames.

Hagrid told them, “Last year we had this… thing that I’m not supposed to talk about here. Professor Quirrell wanted it for something. I guess to become immortal. Harry and his friends found out about it though.”

“Harry?” Ginny piped up. Her eyes becoming much more alert.

“Yup, him, Ron and Hermione all stopped Quirrell from getting his hands on something to make him immortal. And he was an evil wizard turns out. So that would’ve been bad for everyone around.” He nodded to himself and then added, “I’ve said too much already on the subject. Let’s talk about something cheerier.” He drank some of his tea and asked, “How’re all your grades coming along?”

Ginny told him, “They’re alright.” She didn’t say anything else on the matter.

Luna was a little more extensive, “Professor Flitwick is always commenting on how good my charms are. And with Arlene’s help I’ve been doing excellent in potions.” She gestured to Arlene and went on, “She’s the real prodigy of Ravenclaw.”

Arlene blushed and tried to pass it off, “No, I’m not.”

Ginny came to Luna’s side, “Yes you are. Even us in Gryffindor say things like that. Hermione Granger is a little worried you’ll be competition for her. I’ve even heard some Slytherins are impressed by your smarts.”

Arlene wasn’t sure how she felt about this. She liked the idea that she was doing well in her classes, but if she got too well known someone might figure out that she was a squib. She didn’t want to know how badly she would be ridiculed for that. Especially by Ravenclaws who prided themselves on magical smarts.

She knew she was smart, but if it became public knowledge that she couldn’t do the simplest of spells then they might ignore that and bash on her until the end of time. Sometimes kids could be really cruel.

Hagrid broke her reverie by saying, “Well, I’m very impressed, Arlene. You’re turning out to be a bright student indeed.” She blushed again, but this time let the praise set in.

By now the treacle tart had warmed up. It was possible to eat it without having to fight it the entire time. The flavor was strong, but she still enjoyed it.

Fortunately the conversation veered from academic things. Ginny talked about Quidditch for a while. By the end of tea she was looking and sounding better. They were glad to have gotten her out for a while. Even if it wasn’t a permanent solution.

Feeling like they had accomplished something with helping Ginny, they made their way back to Ravenclaw tower after another hour or so with Hagrid. “You should check the window for Flurries tomorrow.” Luna was telling her as they went to bed that night.

“Flurries?” Arlene asked.

Luna nodded and explained, “They come out when it’s really cold and make everything pretty. I love it when they come out.”

“I will.” And then went to sleep.

Arlene found out what Luna meant by Flurries the next morning when the grounds were covered in snow. She had seen snow before, but never had been allowed to go out in it. So since their herbology class got cancelled they had a free first period.

She and Luna got their winter clothes on and went out in the snow. She got out there to be amazed by everything. The silence, the way it covered everything, it was all so beautiful to her. She rolled and ran around in it like a kid.

Luna came up to her and asked, “Do you want to make a snowman?”

“Really? You’ll show me how?” Arlene asked.

Luna nodded and they began to gather snow. It was easy, but they had fun doing it. In the end they built three snowmen just as an excuse to stay out longer. Arlene was starting to get very cold. She told Luna, “You want to go in and warm up?”

Luna told her, “You don’t have the charm to keep you warm?”

“Luna, I can’t do charms, I’m a squib!” She blurted out before she realized what she was saying. Her stomach dropped through the ground as her own words sunk in.

She didn’t seem surprised. She simply nodded and said, “I know. I was hoping you would tell me soon.”

Arlene’s horror turned into confusion. She shook her head and asked, “What?”

“I have a habit of knowing things. Plus all your classes don’t involve wand use. I don’t judge you for it. Most of our classes you’re actually doing better than me at. I think you’re very brave for pushing through even without a wand.”

Arlene could’ve cried. She started to actually. She couldn’t think of any words to say. This wonderful person who had helped her from her first day was actually proud of the fact that her friend was a squib. She didn’t hate her or think less of her.

Then it hit her what Luna had done, “You tricked me.” She said with a smile. She didn’t mind. She was just happy that Luna didn’t hate her

Luna took her by the hand and led her back to the castle to get warm. After sometime inside she led her back out towards the greenhouses. Maybe some snow was enough to stop classes, but not enough to stop a determined Luna Lovegood.

They reached the greenhouses and found an open window Luna leaned in a picked a bright blue flower from inside. She handed it to Arlene and said, “This is for you.”

There was nothing magical about the flower. It was a muggle Blue Orchid. Professor Sprout admitted a few months back that she just thought they were pretty.

Luna explained, “Just a plain flower, but many would consider them beautiful.”

There was a scuffle and a surprised looking Professor Barnes stopped in his tracks. They stared at each other for a while before he asked, “Shouldn’t you two be in class?”

Luna explained, “Shouldn’t you?”

“Nobody has alchemy this first period. I was going to use it to plan, but I’ve got the rest of the year covered and there’s nothing left to grade.”

Arlene told him, “We had Herbology first, but it got canceled. I told Luna I’m a squib.”

“Very brave of you. Luna how did you take it?” He asked.

Luna responded, happily, “I already knew. It was nice for her to tell me though.”

He smiled, “Good, good. Excuse me.” He scuttled forward and plucked one of the same flowers that Luna had. He then dug a hole in the snow. Drew a circle in the ground beneath and some runes. Some alchemy later and he was holding a pot with soil in it. “The soil around the greenhouses has some ceramic properties besides all the nutrients. I assume from the shattered pottery. But that pot will last forever.” He handed it to Arlene and finished, “Keep that flower. Remember to be brave for your friends.”

Arlene took the pot and stuck her flower in the soil. She nodded and took his words to heart. “Thank you.”

“Now put that somewhere safe and don’t be late to your next class.” He turned to leave.

Arlene asked, “Is that for another professor?”

He stopped and responded, “No, but it is for someone close to me.”

He walked off. They went back in and Luna got ready for transfiguration while Arlene set up her new favorite plant in the window by her bed. Arlene decided to walk Luna to transfiguration. On the way there they discovered a dark truth.

They passed a group of Hufflepuffs. One of them said, “Justin got attacked and so did Nearly Headless Nick. What can petrify a ghost? What is that Potter kid doing?”

Luna led them away from the group saying, “We’ll be fine. This is very bad for Justin though.”

Arlene spent the time she wasn’t in transfiguration trying to gather facts from the Hogwarts rumor mill. A nearly impossible task. By the time she had to head to class she had gathered that: Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were paralyzed, Harry Potter had been found on scene and taken to the headmaster’s office, every Hufflepuff in the school was now fully convinced Harry Potter was Slytherin’s heir.

Arlene now felt the need to tell someone what she saw even stronger now. Even if no one believed her or if she got in trouble if it could save people then it was worth a try. She just had to find the right teacher.

Ginny hated the idea that Harry was being blamed. Even with her older brothers trying to make light of it. They would announce his presence with, “Make way for the heir of Slytherin!” and attempt to ward him off with cloves of garlic. For Ginny it seemed to make things worse. Her and Luna would try to get her away when they saw Fred and George begin their antics again.

It was when Ravenclaw had charms class that she was digging in the library for huge monsters with large tails that petrified people. Then the twins showed up. They sat down across from her and said in unison, “Hello Ginny’s friend.”

She closed her book and responded, “Hello Fred and George.”

The right one responded, “You got us mixed up.”

The left one said, “I’m George.”

Right, “I’m Fred. That’s not the issue right now.”

Left, “Not at all Freddie. We notice you spend-”

Right, “-Quite some time with our sister.”

Left, “And we would like to know”

Both, “What’s up with her?”

Arlene was a little baffled with the swapping conversation, but told them, “I don’t know. Me and Luna have been trying to figure out all year. We don’t want to push too hard though.”

George shook his head, “Not good at all.”

Fred added, “Can’t push her though.”

“She is quite fragile these days.”

Arlene told them, “You guys are her brothers. Is there anything you could tell me to try and help? My name is Arlene by the way.”

Both said in perfect unison, “Hi Arlene and no.”

Fred, “We’ve been doing our best.”

“But no good has come of it.” George added.

Arlene broke in, “So you want some help from the side.”

Both the twins said, “Right you are.”

Arlene leaned forward, much more interested in what they had to say now.

George explained, “So our methods aren’t working. We aren’t so good at the touchy feely stuff. We’ve finally accepted that we need help.”

Fred went on, “You and Luna do your emotional stuff and we’ll be there to be family support. We can do a little touchy feely, but we’ll mostly be comedic relief.”

She nodded in understanding. She had to explain to them that Ginny couldn’t handle a full confrontation right now. “She’s in a delicate state. Between Percy and all the attacks I’m impressed that she’s made it this far. We can’t corner her. She’ll freak out.” After a moment of thought she added, “Luna will know what to do. She’s much wiser than me.”

Fred and George looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to her. George told her, “We’ll let you two talk “

The holidays came and Luna went back to her father’s. Arlene and the twins decided to wait until she got back to speak to Ginny.

The holiday season did do her good. She seemed to be able to relax some. While not quite up to her old self, there was plenty of improvement. She even convinced Ginny to flying some of the school brooms. Under the supervision of Madam Hooch, who didn’t mind at all.

They went to Madam Hooch’s office. She was doing some planning for when the other students returned. They knocked on the door. She looked up with a confused look on her face. “I never get students during the holiday period. What’s going on?”

Arlene told her, “Professor, I was wondering if we could ride some school brooms. Ginny’s been down lately and I think riding some brooms around will help. I know you’ll need to supervise us. We were hoping you’d be okay with this.”

She looked between them and her papers. She shrugged, “Beats sitting here.”

She led them out to the shed where the brooms were kept. It was a small, worn shed. She had to open it with a muggle key and wave her wand at it several times to get it to open.

The school brooms were twisted and worn but she grabbed the best two for them. She got her own teacher’s broom ready just in case they needed catching. She stayed on the ground though. They were the best first year flyers in their respective houses. She still needed to watch them, but had complete faith in their abilities to not fall off.

Still she called out, “No fancy tricks or flips.”

They gave affirmatives as they prepared to take off. Arlene could already see more life returning to Ginny as she sat on her broom.

Madam Hooch waved her hand in signal. They kicked off and rose into the air. They both rose up without a problem and circled the Quidditch grounds. Arlene led Ginny at first, but soon she was riding alongside and pushing ahead of her.

Arlene loved flying. Her first time she had been scared out of her mind. With practice she began to love it though. The freedom of the open sky, the wind in her hair, seeing everything from up high. She did love flying.

Ginny had a huge smile on her face. Color was returning to her cheeks. Whatever was troubling her seemed to have disappeared for the moment. She was happy.

Arlene led her around and in between the stands. Ginny then led her through the goal posts. Right through the big hoops.

They were both so happy to be flying around, not for practice, not for a grade. Just for fun. And Madam Hooch could see it even from the ground. Normally she would’ve stopped them by now. This time, she let them ride longer than she would let most students.

Even after they came down Ginny stayed in a good mood until the next day. Arlene was glad that she could cheer her up for a little while at least.

The holidays did end and the rest of the school returned. Luna came back and Arlene and the twins went to her with their idea. Luna thought it would be good and they all agreed that they needed to move fast. Percy seemed more concerned with looking good to the teachers than his sister now. It was a cold move on his part. Fred and George put it as, “Being a huge git he is.” It did get him out of the way.

Fred and George were oddly resourceful with places to talk to Ginny. It just had to be a place that they could talk her into without seeming too suspicious. They didn’t know how long they would take so a random unused classroom wouldn’t do. Filch was no doubt looking for his cat’s attacker in them.

The best place they found was a room off the third floor corridor. It had large claw marks and a sealed up trapdoor in the floor, but otherwise was an empty room. Something large and strong had at some point been in there, but now it was gone.

So as the end of January approached they made their plan. It was a Saturday so there were no classes. Ginny was following them without paying much attention to where they were going. This was good for once and hopefully this would be the last time they needed her to do that.

They reached the third floor and found Fred and George already there waiting. The twins joined them without bringing too much attention to themselves. They understood the need not to spook Ginny right now. The door was already open, curtesy of the twins. Arlene walked in the door then they heard, “Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?”

Percy the prefect stood outside the room with his arms planted on his hips. His face the picture of astonishment. He marched forward and glared at his brothers, What do you think you are doing being on the third floor corridor?”

Fred explained, “It’s not off limits anymore. There’s nothing even in here.”

Percy interrupted before George could help, “I don’t care. You have no business here. Ginny doesn’t need to be here either. I don’t know why you lot keep harassing her.”

Ginny was the one who actually spoke up, “They don’t harass me! You do!”

Everyone was shocked, even Fred and George. Percy was the first to recover, “How dare you? I am a prefect, You can’t accuse me of that.”

Arlene spoke up, “We only want to help her. You know that she needs support right now. We’re trying to give that to her, but you keep pushing her in the wrong way. Why don’t you help us instead of hindering us?”

George piped in, “Yeah, this is our sister we’re talking about. You can’t try to pull this on her now. You’ve seen her. This is us trying to be mature about things. You can help us, Percy.”

Fred supported him, “They’re right, Percy. Why don’t you give us a hand mate? Instead of trying to drive us all away.”

“No, you lot just make things worse.” Prefect Percy said. He thrust his finger in Arlene’s face and said, “You have no right to say those things to me. I am a prefect and you will respect me.”

“A prefect of the Nargles.” Luna muttered.

Percy’s eyes bulged and he yelled, “You disrespectful, little,-”

“Weasley!” A stern voice called out. They looked up to see Professors McGonagall and Barnes had stopped to look where they were. The twins and the girls felt their shoulders slump.

Percy Weasley stood up straighter and almost spoke, but Professor Barnes interrupted him, “Prefect, unless you are going to tell us what you almost called that student I suggest you remain silent.” He sound much less stern than usual. As if he knew Professor McGonagall’s words were going to be much worse.

A confused look crossed his face as Professor McGonagall swooped on him and told him, “Mr. Weasley you were just about to insult a student. You, a prefect, would allow yourself to stoop so low?” She turned to the others and asked, “What was going on that brought on this?”

Luna was the one who saved them, “Professor, our friend, Ginny, has been very distraught over the events of the year. We all wanted to speak with her in private to see if we could help. This was the only place we could think of to do so. Percy stopped us and we offered to let him help. He’s part of her family, but he was being a bit too pushy to really help Ginny.”

McGonagall nodded and said, “That is a commendable action, but there are better places to do such a thing. Did you not think to ask for a teacher’s help?”

None of them answered that. None of them had thought of that. Professor Barnes spoke to Professor McGonagall, “If I may, professor, my classroom is open at the moment. I doubt any students will be going in there on an off day. I believe that would be a more appropriate location.”

She nodded to him and responded, “Yes, that will do for them.” She turned to them and asked, “See how easy that was? No need to go sneaking around.” She huffed and turned to Percy, “Mr. Weasley you will come with me and we will discuss your future as a prefect.”

Percy looked downtrodden, but walked with her. The others went to the alchemy classroom.

The door was indeed open and they all went in. After the door was closed Ginny was the first to speak, “I’m ready to talk about it.”

They all sat in a circle. Ginny reached in her bag and pulled out the book she had been carrying around all year. She told them, “This dairy has been talking to me all year. I found it in my books after we left Flourish and Blotts.”

Arlene was the one who asked, “What do you mean by talking to you?”

Ginny didn’t say a word. She opened the diary and wrote something in it. She had written:

I’m sorry.

They all watched as the ink faded, only to be replaced by:

Ginny, please don’t do this. I know what you’re thinking. I’m your friend. I always have been and always will be. They think I’m dark magic, but you know better.

She reached down to write more, but Arlene shut the book and snatched the quill away. Even as a squib, she could tell that the book was evil.

Fred and George said together, “Not wicked.” Luna actually looked away from the book. As if she couldn’t stand the sight of it.

Ginny had to stand up and get back from it before going on, “I keep having blackouts right before the attacks occur. I think I’m having something to do with them.” There were tears in her eyes now.

“Ginny, we know you would never do that. This thing… this book… it must’ve done something to you. And just because you don’t remember doesn’t mean you did them.” Arlene explained.

Fred added, “It’s okay sis. Let’s get rid of it.”

George added, “Yeah, you get rid of that thing and you’ll be right as rain.”

Arlene grabbed the book, but regretted it instantly. A shock hit her as if she had too much static build up. A yelp of pain escaped her. She let go and glared at it. Luna was giving her a look of utmost concern before she said, “I’m fine, it shocked me.”

Ginny looked at it with newfound horror as she breathed, “It hurt you?”

Luna handed her a cloth and she used that to grab it. They headed to the least used bathroom, the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.

Fred and George stood guard outside while the girls went in. They opened a stall door and Arlene handed the book to Ginny. She told her, “You can do it. Just throw it in and no one will find it.”

Ginny stared at the book, but didn’t move. Arlene encouraged her, “Ginny, just throw it in. That thing hurt you and me.”

That seemed to do it. She raised it over her head and yelled defiantly at it. She flung it with all her strength into the toilet. She flushed it once, then twice, then a third time. She went for a fourth, but both Luna and Arlene pulled her away.

They left the bathroom. Things were oddly quiet after that. None of them knew what to say. They hoped Ginny would feel better soon. Something Luna said right before bed that right stuck with her though, “We need to keep an eye out for those Valgus.”


	16. Chapter 16

Arlene Pov

The flower Luna had picked for Arlene took root and began to grow on its own. Ginny’s health increased tenfold. She became her old confident self again within the week. As Valentine’s day approached she even became open with her feelings for Harry Potter. More open than she had been before anyway.

In fact she asked for help in telling him how she felt. This was odd since neither of them knew anything about romance. Only what they had heard in stories and seen in movies. Luna had the idea of a love poem.

It was with this in mind that when they walked into the great hall on Valentine’s day and found the decorations that Ginny got her true idea. Lockhart announced that he had hired dwarves dressed as cupids to go around giving valentines. The other teachers seemed angry about this, but said little on it.

During lunch Ginny pulled them from the great hall and told them, “I want to send Harry a singing valentine.”

Luna smiled at her. She encouraged her, “I think it’ll be sweet. What will you have sung to him?”

She blushed and pulled out a scrap of parchment. She handed it to them and they read:

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard  
I wish he was mine, he’s really divine  
The hero who conquered the dark lord

Arlene knew it needed work. She had to assume Ginny was still dealing with the diary’s after effects. It was the only way to explain this.

Luna suggested, “I can tell you’re passionate, but what if we added some constructive criticism?”

Ginny seemed a little hurt at first, but said, “It is a little cringey. Yes, please give me what advice you can.”

Arlene stepped in, “The third line isn’t terrible. I don’t think he wants to be compared to a toad or a blackboard.”

“Mentioning the dark lord might not be best idea.” Luna added.

They had just enough time before alchemy to rewrite the song and get it to a dwarf. A few hours later was when the dwarf caught up with Harry Potter. Getting him to stop and listen wasn’t pretty. His bag got ripped open, the dwarf had to force him down. The song though.

My love for you burns in my soul.  
Not just your charming looks that lit it.  
But your breathtaking smile that did it.  
To hold you in my arms is my goal.

For three eleven year old kids who knew nothing of romance and had fifteen minutes to write it, it wasn’t as cringey as it could’ve been. It was better than what it was before. Still it would probably never win any awards.

Harry didn’t laugh it off that’s what was important. What was even better was that Draco Malfoy stepped in to help him pick up his things. The few people laughing before stopped at the sight of that.

Arlene looked to see Ginny’s reaction. Instead of the small smile she expected to see, there was a look of horror. She was confused until she followed her eyes and saw it. The diary was in Harry Potter’s bag.

Adrian Pov

However bad everyone’s Valentine’s day at Hogwarts was, Professor Barnes had a pretty rough one.

The flower he picked from the greenhouse was one of many he had been collecting. He had gathered four flowers: The blue orchid, a red rose, a white tulip, and a Stargazer lily.

In a complex and extensive alchemy process he combined the four into a single beautiful flower. It was a difficult one that he had to prepare two months in advance to make sure he got it right.

After classes were done for the day, he told Dumbledore his intentions and left the grounds of Hogwarts. Once off school grounds he apparated to a remote location in northern Scotland. He cleared the snow away to reveal two graves. One normal size and one small.

He kneeled down and said, “I’m sorry.” He placed the flower between the two graves. He stayed there for a while. By the grave of his late wife and daughter. He had lost them both just weeks after the fall of Voldemort. He never found the killer.

Adrian Barnes began to sing a lullaby that his mother once sang to him and that he once sang to his own daughter. Tears fell from his face. He wept for a long time. No one knows how long.

Eventually he got up, wiped his face and returned to Hogwarts. There he resumed life as normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Arlene Pov

Harry Potter had the diary they had thrown into a toilet. A girl’s toilet, in a bathroom that almost no one ever used.

Arlene didn’t know how that related to ghost counseling and she didn’t care. Ginny almost regressed fully. She was right back to where she was before throwing it away.

Now every time she saw Harry she grew fearful. As if she could see the diary within his repaired bag. They didn’t know what Ginny had written in the diary and told it. She was worried it might tell Harry all her secrets. Or that she did the attacks.

Arlene was still convinced of Ginny’s innocence. Even if she had something to do with the attacks then she knew it was the diary manipulating her. Ginny would never willingly hurt innocent people. Her entire family loved muggles. She had feelings for Harry Potter, literally anti-dark lord guy.

Ginny herself wasn’t so sure, they could see it in her eyes every time someone mentioned them. It was a good thing they were becoming less a subject then. There hadn’t been any attacks for a while now and hope was beginning to spread that they were stopped.

Her and Luna still couldn’t shake Ginny out of her guilt, fake or not. Until one afternoon she emerged from the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was a mess, face red and slightly sweaty. Her breath was faster than normal.

Luna and Arlene both gave her looks of alarm, but she ignored them. She led them down the corridors to the library. They tried to study, but Ginny’s appearance and growing good mood had her curious. No longer was she nervous. In fact she looked better than she had since she had seen Harry Potter had the diary.

They finished their homework and she began talking about tomorrow’s Quidditch match.

Ginny brought it up, “Who are you two rooting for in tomorrow’s match. I’m Gryffindor, but what about you two?”

Luna told her, “I’ll support you. I don’t know anyone in Hufflepuff. They don’t like my skipping.” She didn’t seem too mad about this.

Arlene told her, “I’ll be cheering for Gryffindor too. I won’t cheer for anyone who is mean to my friends.”

Luna smiled at her as Ginny went on, “Thanks for the support guys.” After a moment she added, “Not just for the Quidditch match. I don’t know if I could’ve gotten through the year without you two helping me. I know I’ve been difficult and it didn’t seem like it at times, but thank you, both of you.”

Arlene took her hand and said, “Of course, that’s what friends are for. We’ll always help you.”

She pulled her hand away and asked, “Please, don’t be mad at me, but I couldn’t stop myself.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the diary.

Luna shied away from it, but Arlene leaned in and hissed, “Why do you have that?”

“I couldn’t risk him telling Harry what he knew. Tom-”

“Tom? This thing has a name? It tricked you and hurt us.” Arlene was aghast that Ginny had gotten the diary back. Then again she could understand why she did. With a heavy sigh she asked, “You’re trying to get rid of it right?”

“Of course. We need to be more thorough about it this time. Fire won’t work, I tried that before we threw it in the toilet. It’s more powerful than we thought. There has to be a way to get rid of it.”

Arlene didn’t want to suggest it, but she didn’t think they had any other choice at this point. “What if we took it to a teacher?”

“No!” Ginny let out, but the librarian wasn’t around to kick them out for being too loud. She explained, “If they find out about this then they’ll throw me in Azkaban, the wizard prison. They’ll think I did all those attacks. Maybe I did.”

“No.” Luna stated. “This thing tricked and manipulated you. You didn’t do those attacks. It did. We’ll find a way to destroy it. And everyone will be fine.” It was rare to hear Luna talk so plainly and factually. So strong was her determination that it was decided then and there that they would find a way to destroy it.

The next morning they all went to the Quidditch game. Ginny wasn’t there, but had told them she wanted to sit with Fred and George during the game. The air was thick with excitement as all the houses got ready to cheer for the teams they had picked.

Then Professor McGonagall strode onto the field and made a groan inducing announcement. “The match has been cancelled. All students will make their way back to their common rooms where their heads of houses will address them further.”

They were forced back to the Ravenclaw common room where Professor Flitwick announced, “There has been another attack, this time on one of our own. I’m so sorry, but we now have to begin taking certain precautions. All students must return to their common rooms by six in the evening, there will be no more Quidditch practice or matches until further notice. All students will be escorted to and from class by a teacher. No student will use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher.” He wiped at his eyes and added, “These precautions are being done to safeguard you. I wish none of this was necessary, but we must protect you.”

He left and they were stuck there. Luna and Arlene looked at each other in horror. The attacks weren’t over. How were they supposed to help Ginny destroy the diary if they could never be alone with her? No doubt she was feeling guilty about it again.

The only time they ever saw Ginny was in classes and it wasn’t looking good, not to mention that Arlene only saw her half the time that Luna did. Arlene was forced to go back to the common room during classes she didn’t have. Before her absence barely went noticed. A side perk of not having many friends, but now it was obvious to her class that she didn’t have as many classes as the others. No one was direct about it yet, but they were certainly wondering about it.

For the time being another fifth year was made into a prefect since theirs, Penelope Clearwater, had been attacked. They were less on rule breaking and more about everyone’s safety. Even Percy Weasley was less strict than normal. An unbelievable event.

Despite all this Arlene still managed to excel in all her classes. Professor Snape almost treated her with dignity. Professor Sinistra, normally cold and indifferent to most students, actually began to like her. Professor Sprout commented that she was second only to Neville Longbottom, a second year boy who was the best student at herbology.

Professor Barnes was astounded by her talent for alchemy. He actually had to tell her to slow down and get a firm grasp on the basics. Alchemy was her favorite subject not just because of the professor. She understood it deeply and wanted to know what combinations were possible. She had a natural fascination with it.

Her and the professor were discussing things as he led her back to her common room. She asked, “So is it possible to combine two living creatures?”

The professor thought then said, “Yes and no. You can, but it never works out well. You can either keep both minds or get rid of both. One is brain dead and the other is a twisted, cruel, existence. I don’t recommend trying it. I know I’ll never allow it in my class. Not even to the seventh years.”

They stopped at the door and he stopped before she went in. He pulled a book from his pockets and handed it to her. “I found this for you. I’m doing it for all students who don’t know their family history. It details your family’s history up to the beginning of the 20th century. You should know it.”

It was an old book, but not that worn. As if it hadn’t been read that much. She looked up to him and said, “thank you.”

He asked, “Miss Connery, do you have a home to go to during the summer months?” Suddenly put on the spot, she blushed and simply shook her head. “I thought so.” He pulled a clipboard out and held it out for her. It was a list of students, included on there was Harry Potter among others. She realized that it was a list of students who didn’t have parents.

“This is something I’m working on. A place for those who don’t have anywhere else to go. Dumbledore is being,” he rolled his eyes, “stubborn about it, but I will keep pushing for it. If you were to sign your name it would show him more people want this to be a thing. And I can push harder for it.”

Arlene immediately wrote her name on the list and handed it back to him. She couldn’t help it as a smile broke on her face. He took the list back and said, “Go on in, I have to get back to class.”

She went into the common room. She got that day’s homework done first. It took some time as the teachers seemed to be assigning more and more as a way of keeping them occupied. She didn’t have any more lessons for the day so after the three hours of homework she began reading her family history.

The history of the Connery family

The history of this family goes back to nearly ancient times. They were one of the first to make a pact with the goblins and make use of their forge workings. The goblins got the use of their magics. Most families would break from the goblins after sometime, but not this one. They maintained their treaties even unto modern day.

They were there during the founding of Gringotts and thus were given a vault in the upper echelons of the bank. The first one hundred vaults were dedicated to goblins only, but the Connery family was granted one within these numbers. It is unclear what they did to earn such a title within the goblins who have often shown uncaring or disdain for most wizarding folk. The employees of Gringotts being the most well behaved.

When the ministry was founded the founding families asked for their support, but they refused unless better treatment was given to beasts of human level intelligence. This was denied and thus the family did not support the ministry in its early days. Without this support the ministry only barely got by and was hampered by difficulties with creatures of human level intelligence fighting for rights within the magical community.

The Connery family joined several hundred years later, but only as a formality. They chose not to share their wealth with the government and were denied a place of power. Still they held massive sway with the creature communities and they were forced to often go to the Connery family for advice and help.

Arlene closed the book for a second, astounded by what she was learning. This was just the summary as well. Later it would go into much more detail. The book was very thick. How had she not heard her family name in history of magic class if they were so important? She hoped to live up to the name and read more into her history.

What was most spectacular about the Connery family was the ability to communicate with dragons. No other wizards have been able to do this. Not even those deemed worthy by the family who they attempted to train. Goblins can train dragons, but they cannot communicate with them. This gave them a massive advantage when other families declared war on them in the days before the ministry.

Riding a dragon to a meeting was often a deciding factor in who held more power. Still, little is known on this as they kept that side of their history very secretive.

Their wealth was beyond comprehension. Even in their early days they had as much money as some small governments. By the time the founding families came to them with the idea of a ministry they were richer than two of the families combined.

It would seem that their wealth only grew as time went on. What they held in Gringotts was only a small portion of their actual wealth.

Arlene stopped. She had even more money? How did she get to that? She needed to send an owl to the bank. As far as she knew she was the only surviving Connery so shouldn’t she have full access to her finances? She didn’t want to seem greedy, but if she didn’t have it then where was it?

She put the book away. She needed to get to the owlery, but how to do it with all the rules in place? She checked her watch, it wasn’t six yet. She had time. Arlene got her ink and parchment. She wrote a letter to the goblins explaining who she was and what she wanted. She was respectful and understanding. Perhaps they didn’t know or were unaware of where the other wealth was.

She hurried to the owlery and sent it away. Then she hurried back and read more into her history.

There were a lot of dates and titles that she wanted to think were important, but seemed irrelevant. They started over three thousand years ago. The chapter on speaking to dragons was less than a page long and added almost nothing to the beginning summary.

It mentioned several times how close her ancient family had been to magical creatures. They seemed to have helped or made treaties with almost everything: Centaurs, merfolk, giants, even unicorns were under their protection at one point.

It amazed her how deep her history was and she had yet to hear anything of it. She needed to ask Professor Binns at some point.

She fell asleep with the book still open on her. She was already in bed so it was no surprise when Luna walked in hours later and found her deep in sleep.

Luna closed her book and tucked her in a little more properly. Then went to bed herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last flashback.

Arlene Pov

The night before Arlene left the orphanage for a destination she would never reach was the night Mrs. Gregory discovered Eliza’s secret.

Karen Gregory had been away on another lavish trip while someone else watched over them. Eliza took this opportunity to sneak out after dark and visit a girl. She had met her just earlier that day and she was closer to her age. They saw each other romantically from first sight. Arlene had encouraged her to go and see her. That was the only reason she had left her that night.

Arlene watched through her barred window as Eliza and the girl walked up to the front door. Their faces touched for a second before she opened the door. She went downstairs to go meet her friend.

She was in the entry hall. Eliza leaned against the wall with a dreamy look in her eyes. She waved happily at her. Arlene opened her mouth to ask how her night had been. The door reopened to turn her words into, “Look out!”

Eliza turned to see Mrs. Gregory in the doorway with the look of an episode coming on to her face. She screeched, “Elizabeth you filthy whore!”

She raised an umbrella a hit her in the face. She fell with a whimper. Arlene’s rage consumed her as she ran forward. “Get off her you old bitch!” She screamed.

The old bitch then turned her umbrella on Arlene. The mass of cloth and metal struck her face making her vision blur. Somehow she fell to the ground. The sound of more umbrella impacts punctuated with Eliza’s screams and her yelling, “Dirty, faggot, slut! I’m going to beat salvation into you!”

Their current caretaker appeared. Before she could say a word Gregory yelled at her, “Say a word and I tell the police about your fake identification. Want to go back to where you came from?”

She stopped with a scared look on her face. With a mumbled, “I’m sorry,” she left them.

Arlene had enough. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a rolling pin. She ran in. The old bitch didn’t notice her until she was right on top of her. She stopped hitting Eliza just so she could hit the old bitch in the face.

With a banshee-like screech she fell down. Arlene hit her again and screamed, “Leave her alone you bitch! Leave all of us alone!” She held the rolling pin over her head threateningly.

For once in her life Gregory was at a loss for words. Then she spoke, “You’re going to Hell. Until that day you’ll be at my sister’s home. You can board the train tomorrow.”

Arlene screamed back, “I don’t give a damn as long as you leave her alone!” She had never screamed this loud or this much. Her throat was already starting to hurt.

“Fine. My lord will judge her anyway.” Gregory agreed. She tossed aside the umbrella.

Arlene didn’t drop the rolling pin. She grabbed Eliza and helped her up to her room.

They stayed up crying most of the night. In the morning Eliza was sent to another orphan home and Arlene was sent to the train station where she boarded the train to Hogwarts.

Eliza had been sent to a more government regulated home so there was almost no chance of her being abused there. Arlene missed her but didn’t worry about her. She knew she was much safer than with Gregory.


	19. Chapter 19

Arlene Pov

Arlene still had that restricted book request form. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to use it or not. The professor had signed it, but did she want to know more about the dark wizard? From what she had gathered he had been a pureblood terrorist. Killing muggleborns, muggles, and squibs like her.

She hated him already. She didn’t know if she should read more on him or not. The slip remained with her for now. There were more important things to focus on at the moment.

She got a reply the very next morning from Gringotts. It read:

Dear Miss Connery,

We apologize profusely. We knew who you were the moment you said your name, but your mother gave us explicit instructions to treat you as any other witch. We were also instructed to keep the remainder of your fortune a secret until you either contacted us about it or turned fourteen. We wanted to tell you, but we respected your family too much to disobey your mother. Please forgive us, we couldn’t tell you straight away. Next time you come in we will be more than happy to give you full access to your inheritance.

With absolute respect,

The goblins of Gringotts.

Arlene was satisfied and happy about the letter. She decided to write back telling them about their outstanding service to her family and that she intended to visit after the school year was over.

First she had to go to history of magic class and speak to Professor Binns. It was first on her schedule for the day luckily.

They got through the boring and long drone of his lecture. Once he finished and they began to pack for the next class she walked up to him. She told him, “Professor, I have a question.”

He looked down at her in confusion. Despite being one of the best students he barely knew her name. He droned, “Yes, of course.”

“Professor I was wondering about the Connery family. I heard they played large roles in history.”

“Have I mentioned them much in my lectures?” He asked.

“No, but-” Arlene started.

“Then they do not have importance in history. Now we go off to your next class.” He floated out and they followed him to the next lesson.

Arlene was far less than satisfied with Professor Binns’ answer. She knew he didn’t care about students nearly as much as he should, but his answer had just been cold.

Luna quickly had her cheered up though. The rest of the day passed as normal. They were escorted around the castle and in their common room almost immediately to do homework. However the beginning of the next day the news had spread like wildfire.

Both Hagrid and Dumbledore had been removed from the school. Draco’s father had visited, but had ignored his son. As if removing Dumbledore was more important than seeing his son. Malfoy didn’t brag or anything. He seemed down about it actually. Being ignored by your own father while he was on school grounds must’ve been hard for him.

It was obvious everyone seemed more nervous without the headmaster around. All Arlene could remember was the look in those eyes he had when she visited his office. It seemed creepy to her. She was probably the only one not down about the headmaster departing.

Hagrid leaving did sadden her. They hadn’t been able to visit since the new rules had been implemented. They had been visiting somewhat regularly. Now he was gone and some people actually thought that he was the one who opened the chamber.

Lockhart bragged about it every chance he got. Barnes stated flatly, “No, he doesn’t have it in him to kill anyone,” when he was asked. Most of the other teachers refused to comment on it.

As the weeks passed they tried to talk to Ginny when they could, but it became harder as they could only do so in class. The teachers seemed to become more strict as well.

This was in part due to their need to rove the castle at night. Most of them were only getting four to five hours of sleep a night. Barnes didn’t seem effected and only commented, “I’m used to it.” The prefects were doing it as well and they became stricter as a result. They would snap at students for talking too loudly or walking slowly.

It was such a relief when one morning acting headmistress McGonagall announced that the mandrakes, the prime ingredients for a cure to the petrification, were mature and ready to be put into potions. The entire school cheered with this news.

That was when Ginny came over to them. She was more nervous than they had ever seen her. Normally they wouldn’t talk in the great hall. Too many prying ears, but this looked like an emergency.

She asked them, “Can I tell you two something?”

They nodded and got up with her. They exited the great hall and found the nearest deserted classroom. They would only need a minute or two Arlene guessed. Ginny turned to them and said, “please don’t be mad at me. I wrote in the dairy.”

Arlene burst out, “You what? Ginny that thing is evil!”

Luna amended for her, “Ginny that wasn’t a good idea, but we’re still here to help.”

She slumped to the floor and nearly cried, “It showed me memories of what it made me do. I’m the one responsible for all the attacks. I released the monster. It’s in the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. A faucet with a snake on it. You have to speak Parseltongue, snake language, to get in.” Tears fell down her face. “He made me do it, Riddle made me do all of it.” Sobs began to rack her. “He used me. Riddle made me his bloody puppet. HIS DAMN PUPPET!”

The two girls crushed her in an embrace. She cried in their arms. They didn’t know how long they stayed that way until a voice disturbed them. “Get to class now!”

They stopped as Percy, with his reinstated prefect badge gleaming, glared at them. The three girls gathered their belongings and ran to their class. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared first period, Alchemy.

Professor Barnes noticed them coming in at the last minute, but didn’t make a big deal about it. Perhaps he was just happy to see them unharmed.

Throughout the class Ginny seemed to tune in and tune out. It wasn’t like she was falling asleep, more like she was lost in her head. Luna kept telling them that she needed to stay out of those trances. They both had to work to keep her up.

Professor Barnes kept giving them funny looks. He knew it was a slow class, but they had pulled her out of it multiple times already. Class ended soon and he began escorting them to their next lesson.

They were just down the corridor from their next class when it happened. Without warning Luna gripped both their arms and said, “I don’t know what, but something bad is about to happen. Ginny you need to stay focused and don’t touch the diary.”

As soon as she finished saying that, the Headless Hunt group of ghosts burst through the wall. The student in front of the jumped so badly that he bumped into Ginny. She fell down as the diary fell out her bag. Her hand landed right on it.

“No.” Luna breathed. Ginny’s eyes went glassy and she stood up without a word.

The ghosts crowded around them blocking their view. It was such chaos with the rowdy ghosts and their horses running through and around the crowd. They chilled students and blocked their paths.

Arlene and Luna had to get Ginny though. They couldn’t see through all the ghosts. They saw a bob of red hair running away then nothing, but horse ghost.

A thunderous roar sounded from an angry professor, “BEGONE SPIRITS! I’LL EXORCISE ALL OF YOU TO HELL MYSELF!” The headless hunt scattered in seconds.

Luna and Arlene looked around, but there was no sign of Ginny. They looked at each other and said the same thing, “The bathroom!”

Professor Barnes asked, “Anyone missing? I’m doing a roll call.”

Arlene yelled, “Ginny Weasley!”

The professor nodded and said, “Get to your class, anyone missing I’ll give detention to until they’re older than me.” He pointed to Arlene and Luna and ordered, “You two will help me find her.”

They ran off and he followed them. They ran to the second floor girl’s bathroom. Arlene told him, “Professor, she’s going to the girl’s bathroom. She’s in a trance. I think she’s trying to open the chamber.”

“Then we must hurry, which bathroom?”

“Girl’s second floor.” They struggled to keep up with him but it was only a short way away. They managed to just barely keep up with his pace.

Just outside the door was a dead and bloody chicken with a message written in blood over it:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

He roughly opened the door and stepped into an odd sight. Ginny stood in front of the sinks with the dairy in hand. One of the sinks was slipping down out of sight. Where it used to be was a massive pipe.

She looked at them with her glazed over eyes. She smiled a smile that wasn’t hers and said in a young man’s voice, “You’re too late, stupid children.”

Professor Barnes swished his wand through the air. Not-Ginny stumbled back, but was unharmed. It smiled and said, “You’ll have to do better than that.” The spell he had used wasn’t meant to harm. Only to force spirits from a host they were possessing.

He grimly said, “I got plenty of tricks whatever you are. Get out of her so I may kill you.”

It smiled wider and said, “I have tricks too.”

Then the sink rumbled, a slithering noise sounded from the pipe. Then a scaly snout appeared. Professor Barnes swung his wand three times. Her vision changed to something resembling a mix of thermal and night vision that she had seen in action movies. The people around her were red outlines while everything else was grey with enough outlines that she could tell what was around her.

The scaly snout was green and became a massive serpent shape as it rose from the pipe. It was the monster she had seen that night in the corridor. A huge snake thicker around than her and Luna combined.

Professor Barnes muttered, “Son of a bitch.” He told them, “Basilisk, looking at its eyes will kill you, unless you have the spell I just did to you. Get out and get help now. Go get the other professors. NOW!”

The green shape lunged. Professor Barnes began wildly swinging his wand as spells and lights flew from it.

The basilisk twitched and jerked from the spells, but didn’t seem to be in any real pain.

Not-Ginny boasted, “My basilisk it too strong to be hurt by your puny spells.”

“Yeah, but I can annoy it until someone gets me some help.” He emphasized the last words trying to get them to move. Arlene swallowed her fear and moved over to Luna.

She told her, “We need to go. He needs help.”

Luna’s outline looked at her and seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell. She said, “You need to be here to go after Ginny.” She got up and ran off.

Arlene was confused by her words, but didn’t want to be here. She looked back at the battle.

The snake swung its tail at the professor who jumped on the body. He spread his arms and taunted, “Am I not tasty looking to you? Fresh meat you ugly wanker!”

The basilisk lunged with open jaws. He jumped and vaulted on the head just as the basilisk bit into its own body. It let out an earsplitting roar as the professor drew what looked like a huge knife and began stabbing the basilisk’s eye.

An even louder roar emerged and Arlene fell to the ground clutching her ears. She had to let out some fear in a desperate scream.

Not-Ginny yelled something that sounded like hisses. The snake, still with the professor on his head, smashed through the stalls. Yells of pain sounded from Barnes and he was flung off.

He picked himself up quickly and fired off multiple spells as fast as he could, “Reducto maxima! Bombarda maxima! Incendio! Diffindo!” Nothing seemed to penetrate the basilisk’s thick skin.

With a roar it lunged and this time bit down on the professor. He let out a gut-wrenching scream of agony before being flung into the sinks. The porcelain shattered as he fell limp to the ground.

The basilisk wrapped around Ginny and carried her down the pipe into the Chamber of Secrets.

The professor sat himself up. He was gasping for air as blood poured out his chest and mouth. The spell faded from Arlene’s vision and everything returned to normal. She ran over to him as he pulled a syringe from a pocket and jammed it into his chest.

Almost instantly his breathing normalized. He pulled out the syringe and tossed it away. His wounds began to heal up, but slowly. “I’ve lost my edge.” He grumbled. At her confused look he explained, “Phoenix tears. Healing powers. Very useful to keep on hand. Dumbledore’s Fawkes is actually a movie lover. He's drama lover believe it or not." 

He panted and then narrowed his eyes at her, “I told you to get out of here. Where’s Lovegood?”

Arlene explained, “She went to get help, but said I needed to stay to go after Ginny.”

“No, Hell no.” Professor Barnes said, “I’m a trained warrior and I barely survived that. Aside from a few dragons a basilisk is one of the toughest monsters out there. You have no wand use. No offense, but you would not do well against the monster.”

“That monster has my friend. I’m not leaving her to die.”

“No, you’re not, but you won’t be any good to her dead.” He winced as his bones snapped back in place. Then he explained, “In about five minutes I’ll be back to normal. Then I jump down there and have round two with the bastard. I got an eye in the first one. I’ll be better prepared jumping down.” After a second he explained, “You need to tell the professors how to get into the chamber. They’re going to have to blast their way in. None of them speak Parseltongue.” The sink jolted and began to move back in place. “I’ll have to blast my way in.”

Arlene made a decision then and there. She ran to the closing hole and slid in with barely enough space. She heard Barnes scream, “No!” His wand had been flung away when he was bit. There was nothing he could do.

She slid down all the way. The pipe straightened out and she slid out into the sewer system. It was dry luckily for her. On the other hand, there was an unnatural crunch as she got up. Looking around she saw the source.

The bones of hundreds of dead mice and other small animals lay scattered and broken. She was shocked but controlled it. Arlene swallowed her fear. She moved deeper into the sewers and found herself in a cave instead.

She really wished she had a wand right now. Hers was currently in Ravenclaw tower, but it was as useful there as it was in her hand. She wanted it and she wanted to not be a squib.

She kept going anyway, not having a clue what her plan was against the basilisk. That thing had to be a hundred feet long and still had one good eye. She couldn’t look at that one good eye. Not to mention the teeth long as her forearms. She didn’t have the spell protecting her eyes anymore either.

This was going downhill very fast. She couldn’t stop though. She had to try for Ginny. She came to a door. Two snakes decorated the door. She walked up to touch the door. There was no handle. She pushed, but nothing happened.

A massive crash came from down the tunnel. She jumped and turned. She stepped back some and heard a familiar voice. She couldn’t make out what was said, but seconds later Harry Potter came around the corner.

He jumped and screamed in surprise. He asked, “What are you doing here?”

She answered, “Saving Ginny, what are you doing here?”

“Saving Ginny too.” He answered. “Where is she?”

“I think she’s through this door, but I can’t get through.”

He nodded and asked, “Are there snakes on it?” She nodded and he told her, “I speak Parseltongue. I can open it.”

She led him to the door, and he made some hissing noises at it. The doors opened into the Chamber of Secrets.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just found that i tried to post a duplicate chapter at some point and it saved as a draft. I don't even know if i did miss a day of updating but if i did i apologize for it. I think i fixed it. I'm still getting used to the writing side of AO3. I'm going to be double checking every chapter. I don't want this to happen again.

Arlene Pov

The chamber before them was huge. Statues of serpents hugged the edges of the walls. In between them were hundreds of scrolls. They both walked along to the other side. There stood a massive statue of Salazar Slytherin. It stretched the height of the chamber.

Arlene muttered, “How did one guy build all this?” Harry nodded in agreement. At the feet of the statue lay a pale and unmoving Ginny. They rushed to her and tried to move her.

“Don’t bother.” Came a voice from nowhere. A sixteen-year-old boy with jet black hair materialized in front of them. The voice that had belonged to Not-Ginny came now from this thing, “She’s already dying.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Arlene told him.

“Tom? What are you doing here Tom?” Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

Then Arlene got it. Tom Riddle, the person in the diary, was now standing here. A little fuzzy at the edges, but there he was. This was the person who had hurt Ginny. Somehow killing her was now bringing him out of the dairy.

She leaned towards Harry and asked, “How do you know him?”

Riddle answered, “Dear Harry Potter and I have a long history. I showed him some of my most precious memories in the dairy. The day I framed Hagrid for my murder. They so easily believed that stupid oaf was the killer. I was there fifty years ago and now here I am again.”

Arlene figured it out, “You’re killing Ginny to bring yourself back? You… You bastard! Let her go!”

“Quiet girl. This is between Harry Potter and me. I don’t need the mewling of some dirty squib ruining my day of glory.” Riddle spat at her. He continued walking towards Harry, who still seemed confused, only stood there.

He sputtered out, “I don’t get it. Tom why aren’t you helping us?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you? He raised Harry’s wand. Harry had dropped it when they spotted Ginny. Really bad idea. Then again, she rushed down here with no wand at all.

Tom Riddle wrote out the words:

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He swiped the wand at them, and they rearranged themselves into:

I am Lord Voldemort.

Then Harry seemed to understand. He said, “It was you. You did all the attacks. You killed that girl. You released the monster.”

Arlene added, “He used Ginny to do all of it. She was possessed by him.” Her fists were shaking with rage. She hadn’t wanted to hurt someone so bad in a long time.

Riddle smiled and said, “The monster. I almost forgot.” He snapped his fingers and out of the shadows came the basilisk.

Arlene covered her eyes and moved closer to Ginny. Riddle laughed at her and said, “Cower in fear, girl. What hope does a squib have against the king of serpents and the greatest dark lord to ever live?”

The song of a bird was his only response. She peeked out to see a phoenix fly at the basilisk. It lunged at the bird but missed. The phoenix dove towards its good eye and blood spurted as it tore it out.

“Fawkes, you beautiful serpent killer, I’m buying you your choice of rum after this!” a familiar voice said.

They all looked to see Professor Barnes standing in the entrance to the chamber. He was carrying a sword that she recognized from a book as the sword of Gryffindor.

The basilisk roared at the sound of his voice. Arlene smiled to see him back in full health.

He spun the sword in one hand and held his wand ready in the other. He yelled, “Come on! Bird got your eye? Get a little blind and I’m too much for you now?” The snake roared and charged at him. He waved his wand with a yell and an explosion hit the side of the snake’s head.

They were far enough away to avoid the worst of it, but they felt the heat from a hundred feet away. The sound battered at their ears. A fang from its mouth landed right in front of her. She could see the poison dripping from it.

The snake roared in pain, but Barnes had no intention of stopping there. He jumped and used a spell to propel himself higher. He plunged the sword downward and, with all his weight behind it, stabbed the basilisk’s neck.

Arlene pulled the dairy from Ginny and grabbed the fang. Riddle was too occupied watching his monster get killed. She opened the dairy and raised the fang. She didn’t know what she expected to happen. All she knew was that this thing had caused her friend pain, it had hurt her. She just wanted to hurt it back.

The basilisk roared and squirmed. Barnes managed to get on top of its head and stabbed the magic sword into the skull. The basilisk screamed as he drove the sword into the monster’s brain. With a yell he forced it deeper in and the monster’s scream turned into a death wail.

Riddle screamed, “No! No! No!”

Arlene plunged the fang down into the diary. She yelled with fury as she twisted the fang in the diary. Ink squirted out of it onto her robes, but she pushed it deeper. Voldemort screamed in pain. He turned and yelled, “No! I won’t let that soft, weak side of me win! He trapped me here, but I’m better. I’m stronger!”

As Professor Barnes rode the dying basilisk to the chamber floor, Arlene pulled the fang out and stabbed it again. Voldemort screamed and fell to his knees. He glared at her as his skin cracked. Light shone from the inside. He yelled at her, “How can a useless squib defeat the greatest dark lord ever?”

“For my friends.” Arlene responded. She stabbed the dairy again and again. Anger fueled her stabs. The pages ripped and tore under her onslaught. Voldemort screamed in agony. Light shone from within him until he exploded into nothing.

Harry sat there in shock as Professor Barnes walked up and told Arlene, “You insubordinate, foolish, careless, stubborn… bah!” He kneeled down and asked, “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head and he nodded. Ginny began to stir. They watched as she sat up.

The professor told her, “Easy, you’ve been under the effects of dark magic. It might take a while to recover.”

She looked around and saw everyone who was around her. Her eyes stopped on Arlene and she breathed, “You came for me.” Arlene was about to say something cheesy until Ginny hugged her and said, “Thank you.”

Meanwhile Professor Barnes nudged Harry and said, “Mr. Potter, you see that dead basilisk over there?” Harry nodded and he told him, “I just killed it. I just defeated the king of the serpents. Pretty cool.”

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe, so he did a little of both.

Ginny let go of Arlene and then they had to figure out a way to get out. Harry Potter got his chance to shine. He explained, “A phoenix can carry great loads. Dumbledore told me.” They made their way back to Ron and Lockhart.

Something Lockhart had done had caused the ceiling to cave in partially. That was the crash she had heard right before seeing Harry. When Barnes crawled through, he told Ron, “Hey Weasley, I just killed a basilisk. Just Fawkes and I. Put this sword right in its noggin.”

Barnes had come through once already. He had blasted his way through, and that hole was the one they used to get out.

Lockhart looked at the newcomers and asked, “Ah, hello, uh, who are all of you?”

Barnes looked to Ron who told them, “He tried to erase our memories with my wand, but it’s broken. So, the spell backfired onto him. He lost all his memories.”

Barnes nodded, turned back to Lockhart and said, “Hi, I’m Professor Barnes. I just killed a giant snake. Me and the bird. You could say it was awesome.”

He smiled and said, “That does sound fantastic.”

Barnes smiled wickedly at him and said, “Yes. I’m thinking of writing a book on it. Basking with basilisks. Brunch with the basilisk. Something along those lines. I’ll mostly do it of course to spread my good looks around and I can’t forget dear Fawkes. He blinded it so it wouldn’t kill me with its gaze.” Lockhart looked confused and happy at the same time. Barnes patted his hand and added, “I’ll just explain it all in my book.”

Harry told them as he held onto Fawkes, “He can carry us out, everyone grab on.”

They all held onto each other as Fawkes lifted them up the pipes back to the bathroom. Lockhart yelled as they travelled up, “Amazing, amazing. This is just like magic!”

Fawkes set them down in the bathroom, where the entire staff was waiting with wands drawn. Professor Barnes held up his hands and said, “The situation is under control. The chamber has been dealt with. Fawkes blinded a basilisk and I killed it.”


	21. Chapter 21

Arlene Pov

They were all led to Dumbledore’s office instead of McGonagall’s as expected. Once in there they found the headmaster waiting for them with two red haired people. One woman, one man. Arlene assumed, from the tears in their eyes and the color of their hair, that they were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A screech of, “Ginny!” and the two parents rushed forward.

They trapped her in an embrace. They held her while Dumbledore said, “I believe there is some explaining to do. On Mr. Potter’s behalf of course.” He smiled at him and went on, “Tell me Harry, my boy, how did you manage to save Miss Weasley?”

Harry started off slow, “Uh, I actually didn’t do much. Professor Barnes and Arlene did most of the work.”

“Oh, my boy! Harry.” Dumbledore clapped his hands and chuckled, “He’s so modest. Tell us what happened.”

He told the story of how he went down to the chamber and found Arlene already in there. He told how they found Ginny dying. Mrs. Weasley nearly started crying again during that part. He told how the basilisk was already wounded. Dumbledore stopped him and asked how.

Professor Barnes took over and explained how they had found the chamber and Ginny possessed by Lord Voldemort. He battled the basilisk. He emphasized this part a lot but didn’t lie about anything. He also apologized to Arlene for swearing in front of her. She hadn’t been bothered by it at all. She was more concerned with the massive snake at the time.

He told about how he was mortally wounded and healed himself. During the process Arlene heroically jumped down the pipes to save her friend. Harry’s story took over from there. For some reason, Professor Barnes found it necessary to throw in all his fake book title ideas.

Dumbledore nodded at the completion of the story. Mrs. Weasley hugged Arlene tightly and thanked her profusely for saving her daughter.

Mr. Weasley shook Professor Barnes hand vigorously. He asked, “How can we ever thank you professor?”

Barnes answered, “Buy my book. I’m thinking about calling it: Stargazing with Slytherin’s heir.” After a look of confusion, he said, “I’m joking. I was just doing my job.”

Dumbledore asked, “So how did Miss Weasley come to be in possession of Tom Riddle’s diary?”

Ginny, who was still afraid she’d be expelled or sent to Azkaban, shook in her seat. She told them, “It was just in my books. It wasn’t there before, but after we left the bookstore it was.”

“Interesting, we will have to look into it further. Rest assured Miss Weasley that no charges will be brought against you. Wiser wizards have fallen to Voldemort’s traps.” Dumbledore said.

Ginny instantly relaxed as a smile spread on her face. Arlene smiled with her, glad that nothing bad was going to happen to her friend. Her parents stood up and Mr. Weasley asked, “Headmaster, I’d like to take my family down to Hogsmeade and have some time with them.”

Dumbledore nodded and wrote up a note of permission for him to take his family down to the small town by Hogwarts. They began to leave with smiles on their faces, but Ginny stopped them and asked, “Wait can we bring my friends? Arlene and Luna?”

The headmaster sighed and said, “No, I’m afraid I can only allow a small number of students to leave the premises.” Her parents pulled her away and Ron followed. Professor Dumbledore then turned to Arlene and said, “I suppose we have to congratulate you now. To think, a squib taking down the memory of the worst dark wizard to walk the earth.” Professor Barnes shifted at the mention of the word, “squib”. The headmaster didn’t seem to notice.

He went on, “Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and you will receive awards for services rendered to the school. Gryffindor will receive two hundred points while Ravenclaw will receive one hundred. One hundred per student.”

Arlene brought up, “Professor, Luna Lovegood helped as well. She went after Ginny but was ordered to get the other professors when we found the basilisk.” Professor Barnes grunted, but didn’t say anything else.

“She didn’t go into the chamber itself. I cannot give her any awards.”

Arlene felt that it was unfair. To face that basilisk and not run away in fear should’ve given her an award. Still, the longer she had to look at that creepy, hungry smile the worse she felt. She wanted to leave and asked, “Professor may I go now? I’m tired.”

“Of course, my girl, you need rest and food. Go on then.” Arlene left and by now only Harry and Professor Barnes were left.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrian Pov

Professor Barnes walked up to the desk and laid down a sheet of paper. Dumbledore looked at it for a second and asked, “What is this?”

“A list. Multiple lists actually.”

“For?”

“Headmaster I’ve taught at Hogwarts for a year now and I see areas where it can be improved. Some small little imperfections and other massive gaping wounds.” He crossed his arms and went on, “I don’t know if you’ve ever killed a basilisk or injected yourself with a double dose of phoenix tears, but after both those I’m feeling pretty good. And I’d like to see this list come to reality.”

Dumbledore shook his head as he listed some of the items, “Wizarding world introduction class, health and family class, politics.” He got especially upset about this next one, “Letting orphans stay at Hogwarts in the summer? This is absurd. Get this out of my face. You are the lowest ranking of the professors at this school how dare you judge my methods?”

The door banged open to match the fury of Dumbledore and in walked Lucius Malfoy. His hair and clothes were a mess. A little house elf was still at his feet trying to polish his shoes. He seethed, “So you came back.”

“Am I happy to see you.” Professor Barnes was grinning grimly at him.

Malfoy slowly turned to face him. His face was a mask of calm. “Hello Adrian.”

“Professor. It’s professor to you.” He pulled at his robes and said, “See the outfit? And last we met you had some very different words to call me. Things I can’t say in front of young Harry here. Not as a professor anyway.” There was a pause as Malfoy struggled to find words. Professor Barnes supplied them instead, “You know I killed a basilisk today? Stuck a sword right in its head. Stopped those terrible attacks. I guess you could say I’m the big hero. I’m the one who saved all the muggleborns at Hogwarts. Me singlehandedly stopping the big bad monster.” He leaned in close to Malfoy and asked, “What do you have to say to that?”

Malfoy seemed to be losing his calm, but said, “Congratulations.”

Professor Barnes leaned away and yelled, “Oh! He said something nice! What a big step for the former death eater!” Professor Barnes gave a fake round of applause. The look in his eyes never shifted from the look that said he was a hairsbreadth from murder. Professor Barnes seemed to want Lucius to attack him. He wanted an excuse to fight him. He didn’t stop there either, “Let me tell you, Dumbledore is back because the governors begged for him to return. We know you threatened to curse their families because you suck at politics. And there’s a strong suspicion that you put the dairy in Ginny Weasley’s things because, again, you suck at politics. Trying to make the Weasley family look bad was the only way you could get Mr. Weasley’s Muggle Protection Act taken down. What a disgrace to your family history. A history of proud warriors brought low by deception and deceit by a weak, arrogant, excuse for a father.”

Mr. Malfoy lunged at the professor who just smiled at him. Lucius stopped short with a face full of rage. He growled out, “You dare?”

Dumbledore put a stop to things by saying, “Enough. You’ve made your point Barnes. You and Potter are dismissed.”

Professor Barnes threw a curtsy at Lucius and said, “Of course.” Him and Harry left.


	23. Chapter 23

Dumbledore Pov

This left just Lucius and Dumbledore in the room. Lucius smashed one of Dumbledore’s instruments and thundered, “I want that man fired and banned from the grounds! He’s a murderer!”

Dumbledore stood up and ordered him, “I wanted the Muggle Protection Act gone and Ginny Weasley’s corpse! Now sit down!” Lucius followed the command as Dumbledore went on, “This is ridiculous. Nothing has gone to plan. Harry Potter is not the hero I needed him to be. The squib I wanted to embarrass and fail killed the enemy you were supposed to resurrect so me and Harry could defeat him and secure my position as minister!” He pointed a finger a Lucius and thundered, “Why are you such a disgrace to me? I ordered you to get this done and you ignored it! You have failed me!” He drew his wand and pointed it at him, “Silencio! Crucio!”

Lucius writhed in silent agony. He fell to the ground. His mouth wide open, but no sound issued from it.

Eventually Dumbledore cut both spells and Lucius lay on the ground panting. The corrupted headmaster ordered him, “Get up!”

He sat back in his chair, wincing with every motion. He panted out, “Sir, I will not fail you again. I swear.”

“No, you will not. The next time you do it will be your son in my crosshairs. I think Mr. Potter and his friends will be less inclined to save him. Don’t you agree?” He gave Lucius a wicked smile. One that looked nothing like his usual smile. This one showed his true nature of deceit and manipulation.

Lucius gave in to his true nature to follow a master and bowed his head. “As you wish, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted three chapters today because they are shorter chapters. The last two will be posted as per usual schedule. I wrote this book before i wanted to do bi-weekly updates that's why the chapters are this way. Since then I've also figured out how to swap POVs in the middle of a chapter. I'm fixing this in further books so this won't be a thing with the rest of the series. I hope this doesn't bother anyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Adrian Pov

Adrian Barnes was waiting for Lucius. He knew he was guilty of trying to frame Ginny Weasley and he had no intentions of letting the former death eater get off easy. He watched from the shadows as Harry Potter freed Dobby the elf. Lucius made to attack Harry, but the elf saved him. Barnes would never have let the spell leave Malfoy’s wand regardless.

Harry turned the other way as Lucius strode down the corridor. He let him pass and began to follow. When he was sure they were alone he set himself up right beside his target.

Barnes had been trained at a young age in hand to hand combat in an extremely abusive environment. He later served as Dumbledore’s assassin during the great wizarding war. Death eaters did not scare him. He had killed many and he never missed his target.

In between then and now he had changed much and no longer wanted to be the monster he was before. On the other hand, he could not allow harm to come to his students. It was his duty to protect them, no matter the cost.

They passed an empty classroom and he made his move.

He waved his wand and muttered, “Silencio.” His other hand hit Lucius in the groin. He silently doubled over and Barnes flung him into the classroom. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. Lucius was just reaching for the wand he thought was well hidden in his cane. So tacky.

Barnes was already performing the disarming spell when Lucius drew his wand. It flew out of his hand and landed in Adrian’s. He raised both and wordlessly flung him against the wall. He charged at him and planted a foot firmly in his chest. Lucius wordlessly screamed in pain. He had brought much pain to Miss Weasley, not to mention that basilisk had crushed his ribcage and collapsed a lung on top of the many, poison baring teeth that cut into him.

Lucius Malfoy’s pain meant little to him.

He pulled at the long hair and growled in his face, “You have done much talking. Now I will talk, and you will listen.”

He flung him to the ground and planted a chair on his neck. He put just enough pressure for the chair's leg to constrict his breathing, but not prevent it. He glared down at him and said, “I know what you did to my students. Do not deny it. None of them are dead. Thank whatever thing you worship that none are dead. If any were, I would kill you. I would not enjoy it. I do not enjoy this, but I must do what is necessary to protect my students. You will never take another action that would bring harm to any student of mine. This includes your son. I know how abusive you are. I just couldn’t get it proven by those cowards in the ministry.” Lucius’s eyes bulged with rage, but Adrian didn’t stop, “I’m not going to kill you. You would well deserve it, but I’m better than that now. I just want to make something very, very clear.” He removed the chair and choked Lucius with his hands. Now closer to his face he said, “You will stay away from my students. I was merciful this time. Next time I will not be. Thank me for being so kind. That you get to go home and see your wife and child. A privilege I am denied.” He removed his hands and the spell. Lucius gasped for air. He stared at Adrian with fear in his eyes. They stared at each other until Adrian stated, “I am waiting.”

Lucius gasped out, “Thank you… for your… mercy.”

He threw his wand back to him. There was a second that Lucius could’ve attacked Adrian. He knew that he could never win against him though. He put his wand back in the cane and tried to pick up whatever dignity he had left. He opened the door and strode out.

Adrian waited until he was sure he was gone. Then he fell to the ground. He breathed in and out. Unwillingly flashbacks came screaming at him.

He had been Dumbledore’s assassin. And the ministry’s. He did a few other odd jobs when the money was good. After a job for the ministry that was supposed to set him up for retirement, the secretary who hired him, Delores Umbridge, refused to pay him.

Being surrounded by twenty aurors meant he couldn’t threaten her.

He went home empty handed. His daughter was playing with something dangerous. He shoved her away from it, but she slid and hit the wall. Blood welled from the cut in her head.

His wife came in and found him in the worst scene anyone could’ve imagined. She screamed at him to get out. He tried to explain, but she screamed at him, “Get out you monster!”

Unsure of how to answer he left. He went away for a few hours. Just some hours to clear his head and think of how to fix the damage he had caused. He bought his wife’s favorite flowers, his daughter’s favorite candy and a new toy for her. He went in ready to beg for forgiveness.

Instead he found his wife’s and daughter’s dead bodies lying in the living room. After a night of weeping he went to the death eaters that remained after Voldemort’s demise just a few weeks ago. After forcing truth potion down one’s throat they swore they had nothing to do with the murder.

With nowhere else to turn and the ministry useless with it. He did the one thing he thought would help. He ran away.

He left Europe and went to a hidden monastery that a friend of his told him about. He begged them to let him in. They did and for the next eleven years they worked together to try and cleanse his soul. To this day he believes they never fully succeeded.

It reached the point where he could live with his mistakes and he left. He felt the darkness in his soul was staining the monastery itself. He couldn’t put his evil on the monks who had saved him from himself.

Adrian had money. Plenty of money. He went to the Bahamas and tried to drink his past away. A little less than a year later he got the first letter. Dumbledore offering him work again. He laughed and told them, “No.” The idea of him being around hundreds of children seemed like a terrible idea to him. He was a murderer. A monster. Who would want him to be within a hundred miles of their child?

It was two weeks later that McGonagall and Dumbledore came to him in person. There they gave him a new purpose. He could drink his fortune away on this beach or he could devote his life to the education and protection of children.

You know the rest.

Adrian wiped his tears away and straightened himself out. After some deep breathing and light meditation, he was back to normal.

Whatever normal was for him at least.


	25. Chapter 25

Arlene Pov

The feast that night was spectacular by anyone’s standards. Arlene completely forgot about Dumbledore and his creepy ways within minutes. The food was even better than usual. Everyone was in their pajamas and Luna was there.

She was so excited to see Arlene she jumped on her and hugged her in front of the whole school.

The petrified students had been cured and were part of the feast as well. There was cheering and joy everywhere. Even the Slytherin table was having fun.

There came a point when Draco Malfoy approached Hermione. He wrung his hands and said loud enough for all to hear, “Granger, I’m sorry for calling you a… Mudblood. You didn’t deserve it and it was my mistake to use that word against you.” He walked away before she could respond. She was too in shock to do so anyway.

The cheering resumed and the night was joyous. Hagrid turned up later that night and greeted all those who came to visit him. It was a joy to have him back. Even if his hugs were bone crushing. Luna and Arlene promised to visit him that weekend.

Ginny returned not much later after that and the whole school cheered hard enough to shake the rafters. Her family followed her in and joined the feast. She showed Luna and Arlene some of the treats she had gotten from Hogsmeade.

Fred and George were cheering triumphantly how incredible their sister was.

It was the most fun Arlene had ever had in her life. Her friends were alive and well. Everyone was cheering and celebrating.

Only Professor Barnes sat at the table eating a lot of scones. Maybe he still was hurting from his fight with the basilisk? He took on one of the most feared creatures in the wizarding world and lived. He was probably tired.

The cheering only intensified with the announcements at the end. Exams had been canceled. Arlene was glad, she didn’t want to worry about her grades after everything that had transpired. Gryffindor won the house cup and she was happy for Ginny. She deserved to be in the winning house this year. For obvious reasons Lockhart could no longer serve as a teacher and defense against the dark arts classes were cancelled. Not all the girls cheered at that.

After the feast Arlene got the flower that Luna had given her. She brought it to Luna and Ginny, and they gathered around it. Ginny found it beautiful. It had bloomed brightly and now was growing well. They sat around it and just talked for several hours. Until the sun came up. They talked on small things, life, school, what they would do over the summer.

Arlene was still unsure where she would go during the summer holidays. Ginny offered her home since she had saved her life. Arlene wanted somewhere where she wouldn’t be a burden. Her dreams came true just a week later.

Professor McGonagall called them into her classroom after classes were over. Included with her were the other orphans of Hogwarts. There were seven in all. Herself, Harry Potter and five others. There was at least one from every house.

They were waiting for some time. They all began talking. None of them were mean. 

Having grown up in orphan homes or in abusive homes they were glad to be away from all that.

It was an hour before Professor McGonagall arrived. By that time, she knew all their names and some of their past. The division of houses mattered little to them.

McGonagall told them, “You are here because some of you have nowhere to go. So, arrangements have been made for you all. Professor Barnes has offered his own home for all of you to stay at. He has hired a caretaker as well. He will be busy during the summer increasing the security of Hogwarts. He has reassured me that the caretaker will be more than capable of protecting you all from any threat.

“This is mostly in regard to you Mr. Potter.” She added at the end.

He shrugged and with a massive smile said, “Beats living with the Dursleys.”

Arlene was ecstatic. She had a home to go to. She wouldn’t have to be a burden on the Weasleys. She would have a proper place to live. Not to mention it would be Professor Barnes’s home. It had to be nice. Or it had the bare minimum. It would still be better than Mrs. Gregory’s.

The day eventually came where they would have to leave Hogwarts. The train boarding was sad.

That red steam engine she had first thought looked so beautiful now seemed cruel and unfair. The three ladies stood on the platform trying to delay boarding the train. Ginny wanted to sit with her family so this was likely one of the last times they would see her until next year.

They both hugged her tightly. Ginny demanded, “Both of you write me. I can’t wait until next year to hear from you two.” She wrote down her address and gave them both a copy. Luna did the same. She wrote her address and gave it to both.

Arlene said, “I don’t know what my address will be. As soon as I find out I’ll write to you and tell you it.” They hugged Ginny again.

She waved bye as she went to join her family.

Luna and Arlene found a compartment to themselves. The train jolted and took off. The trip was eerily familiar to her first one. Sitting with Luna, not having a clue where she was going. The future was a mystery, but this time she was excited. She had a home to go to, friends to write to, a life to look forward to. She was content.

When the trolley lady came by Arlene paid Luna back for her generosity plus some. Now that Arlene knew she was rich she got all the things she wanted to try. Every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties. If it was on the trolley, it went into their compartment.

They enjoyed every bit of it. Except some of every flavor beans. Arlene went for her chocolate frog and opened it. Luna exclaimed, “Hey!” with excitement. The frog jumped and flew out the window. They both burst out laughing. Reminded of the first time she had ridden the train.

Arlene asked, “What was so important that you had to scare my frog away?”

Luna told her, “Well, chocolate frogs don’t jump for non-magic people. So, you have to have some magic in you to be able to make it work.”

Arlene thought for a second then took out her wand. She hadn’t used it since Ollivander’s shop. She shook it, nothing happened. She shook it harder and still nothing happened. She put it away and shrugged. “I got through a whole year of wizarding school without a wand. I think I’ll be fine without it.”

Luna nodded and said, “Maybe it’ll come out later. Your magic might be shy or something.”

Soon they got to the station and had to change. The train stopped and they got off. Luna led Arlene to her father. Xenophilius Lovegood seemed an eccentric man at best. He wore odd clothes including a strange necklace.

He extended his hand and said, “You must be Arlene Connery. I’ve heard so much about you from Luna. I’m so happy you two have grown so close.”

Arlene shook it and responded, “She’s told me about you as well. I’ve heard you’re a great father.”

He beamed at the praise. Luna asked, “Dad is it okay if Arlene comes over during the holidays?”

Her father laughed and said, “Of course dear.”

She got to know her father better and learned he was even more unique than Luna, but she was okay with that.

She saw a sign being waved that had her name on it. She hugged Luna and told her, “She you soon.”

She hurried over to the sign to see a pretty, blonde woman holding it. The other six students had already found her. She walked up to her and said, “I’m Arlene.”

The woman smiled at her and she could tell it was a genuine smile. She told her, “Hi Arlene, my name is Joan Winters. I’ll be taking care of you during the summer months.” She gathered them all up and went on, “Okay, now that we have everyone let’s get going.”

She led them out to a large van that somehow managed to hold all of them. She then drove them out of the city and into the countryside. The trip took a little over an hour.

It wasn’t that boring as she had snacks and music to entertain. She was a good storyteller too. She told some on the drive and they were entertaining.

They soon reached their destination when they turned off the road and into a path leading into a field. She stopped the car and they got out. There was an old can sitting in front of the car. She told them, “This can is a portkey, for anyone who doesn’t know what that is, it’s an object that will magically teleport us to a predetermined location.”

She set the portkey on the car and said, “Now everyone touch the car and when I say the word we’ll be taken to where we’ll be staying for the summer. You’ll all love it. Trust me.”

One of the students, Peter, asked, “How did you get a portkey to work off of words?”

Joan shrugged and said, “Me and Adrian are very talented with magic.”

They all put their hands on the car, and she grabbed the can. She said, “Home.”

Arlene found herself stuck to the van as it spun and pulled them into a swirling vortex of color. Rainbows and wind flew by as they traveled. Then seconds later it stopped. The van hit the ground and stopped spinning. Their feet hit after that.

The light was blinding for a second. Her eyes adjusted to see her new home.

Her jaw dropped in amazement.

A white sandy beach stretched in front of her. Clear blue water went as far as the eye could see. A beautiful forest rose on her other side sending shade their way. Mountains and hills could be seen in the distance.

The best part was the house itself. A massive beach house backed by cliffs that had a waterfall running down them. It was made from natural looking wood and glass. It was three stories high and had a shaded area at the top. It was wide too, the bottom floor had to be half the length of a football field.

There was a dock with a yacht tied to it. It was a large yacht too. About seventy feet long by her guess. There was patio area too that had an awning for shade.

Joan’s voice pulled them from their shock, “Well, grab your bags and go pick rooms. They’re all the same so don’t get pushy.”

They grabbed their luggage and headed to the house. The doors were already open. The patio area had longue chairs and a grill. A very nice grill too.

They rushed into the house and were stunned again. The theme of natural wood was still a thing. The living room was sunk in the ground and held two corner couches that made more than enough space for them all to sit in. The television was the biggest she had ever seen. It was even a flat screen. Something she had never even seen before.

The kitchen was right behind it and it was filled with elves. These weren’t normal elves. These wore clothes. Proper clothes that fit and everything. Everything Arlene had been told about house elves told her that if you gave one clothes it was considered free.

Joan saw that and explained, “Adrian hates the idea of elf slaves. So, he buys elves then frees them. He offers them work for money and most agree.”

The kitchen they were working had all the modern conventions. A large oven, a dishwasher, two microwaves, and a huge refrigerator. It had a bar overlooking the living room.

The dining area had a long table. A long table meaning it was twenty feet long. Silverware finer than anything she had ever seen before adorned the tables. A skylight let natural light fall on the table.

They finally worked their way upstairs and found their rooms. Each one was the same as said, but each one was spectacular. They were large and had a view of the ocean. The beds were all king sized and comfortable as could be. Each room had a walk-in closet. She began to wonder how this much was fit into the house. It was big, but was it this big?

There were five bedrooms on the second floor and five on the third floor. Taking the stairs on the third floor up led to the shaded area on the roof.

This area had a fire pit and less seats then the patio, but still enough for all of them. It seemed a much more private area. It had a beautiful view of the ocean. Then they turned and saw the rest of the view.

The waterfall landed in a huge lake that fed the lush forest around it. They could see all of it from the roof and it was spectacular.

A girl from Hufflepuff, Rose, asked, “How does a professor afford all this?”

“I had a life before I was a professor.” A familiar voice said. They turned to see Professor Barnes in the trapdoor leading downstairs. He was wearing swim trunks and a button up shirt. He had on sunglasses and said, “Welcome to paradise.”

Arlene picked her room and put her bags in there. She didn’t unpack yet.

They had dinner on the rooftop. The elves served them, and the food was even more delicious than at Hogwarts. There wasn’t as much, but it was still enough to fill her up. They had perfectly cooked steak, creamy mashed potatoes, and an entire fruit tray to pick from.

They lit a fire on the roof. They roasted marshmallows and made smores. It was incredible.

Professor Barnes explained, “I actually made all the materials for the house using alchemy. It’s nearly indestructible. The wood is wood, but it’s strong as uranium and diamonds. Radiation free of course. This house can take the full fury of a category five hurricane and shrug it off. Even the windows.”

Minutes later he went downstairs. Arlene seemed to be the only one to notice. She followed him down.

She found him on the beach staring out to the ocean. She walked up beside him and asked, “Why did you help me so much when we first met?”

His face remained passive for a second. He then answered, “I was a professor and you were a student. It was my duty to help you.” He stopped speaking. Something about the way he said it made her doubt it. She decided not to press it though.

She asked another question, “Why did you invite all of us to live with you?”

Barnes answered, “All the students here either were homeless or lived in abusive homes. Not something I could tolerate.” He sighed and went on, “Dumbledore made it difficult to get students to live at Hogwarts for the summer. So, I went to the ministry and got myself appointed to be a foster parent. Not an easy process with my background.” He didn’t elaborate on his background. “I got it done. The students without homes were easy for me to get legal custody of. The ones in abusive homes… I made do.” He gave a grim bark of laugh and explained, “Watching the ministry verbally rip into Potter’s guardians was something I’d pay twenty galleons to see.”

She didn’t ask another question right away. She told him, “Thank you. I didn’t know where I was going after Hogwarts. I was very afraid that I would be homeless. Or sent back to my previous home.”

He kneeled and held her shoulders. He looked her in the eye and said, “I would not allow any student of mine to go homeless. Not while I have this home.” He let go of her. “Sorry, sometimes I get a little emotional.” He stood up and resumed watching the ocean.

She hadn’t minded at all. At that moment he had seemed more of a fatherly figure than ever. She didn’t say that though. She didn’t want to admit that to him.

Instead she asked, “Who’s Joan?”

He shrugged and answered, “A childhood friend. She’ll keep an eye on you during the summer.”

“What about you?” She asked. Was he leaving?

He sighed, “I need to go make renovations to Hogwarts during the summer. Make it safer and some repairs. According to Filch there’s a bunch of broken stuff. Especially those stairs.”

She was preparing to spend the summer with her favorite professor. Now she was learning that he would be leaving. “I thought you would be here. I thought…” I could have a family. She didn’t say the last part out loud.

An uncomfortable look crossed his face and he answered, “I’m sorry. Joan’s going to take great care of you guys. She’s an incredible woman and better than me at planning vacations.” He looked back up at the house and told her, “Let’s get back up there. Don’t want to miss out on the smores.” Arlene only nodded. He added as they walked back to the house, “If I finish early, I’ll come back here. And I’ll visit as often as I can. I hope that helps.”

It did. Knowing she would see him again did raise her spirits some. At least enough to where she could enjoy the rest of the evening.

It did get late and they headed off to bed. Arlene began to unpack then. That’s when she found it. The thing that killed her good mood.

Sometime during the move her flower had gotten knocked out of its pot. The dirt had scattered on her clothes. The flower itself was already beginning to wilt.

She panicked and tried to scoop it all back in the pot. Tears filled her eyes and she desperately tried to save the gift her friend had given her. A petal fell off and so did a piece of her heart.

Her will was so strong to protect it. She would give almost anything to save this flower. She stopped as a glow began in her hands.

Her hands had light shining from them, like magic. The dirt separated itself from her clothes and bag. It filled the pot back to normal. The flower regained its life and no longer looked wilted.

The flower was safe. And she had magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's book one. Book 2, Monster, will start posting at the end of the week. If you liked the story then give a kudos and leave a comment. Any feedback is appreciated. What was liked? What was hated? Thank you for reading it and I do hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe and keep reading.


End file.
